


MCU Imagines

by crazythoughtsandlove



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 39,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazythoughtsandlove/pseuds/crazythoughtsandlove
Summary: A range of marvel imagines/oneshots taken from my tumblr account (@crazythoughtsandlove) to post onto here as well. Of course I'm not editing any of this so some of the work is already a few years old and is shown in the different writing style and length, while were requests
Relationships: Avengers Team & Reader, Avengers Team/Reader, Guardians of the Galaxy Team/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Peter Parker/Reader, Scott Lang & Reader, Stephen Strange/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	1. Avengers x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Taking the subway and finding the Avengers

You were utterly exhausted. Every bone in your body ached, every muscle cried out, every fiber of your beings wanted nothing more than to collapse and sleep for an eternity. Yet, here you were nearly 12 o’clock at night waiting for the subway to take you home. The reason you were on the brink of collapsing was because you had just worked a double shift from early in the morning well into the late night. All to make rent. You groaned leaning on the grimy underground walls of the New York subway system. But you didn’t care, hell, if you could you would fall asleep right now without a second thought.

_Come on, where’s the subway?_

You almost debated walking all the way home. You were becoming impatient and very irritable. You decided against it finding comfort to being able to sit down for the next half an hour. Then your savior arrived. The glorious, sprayed painted, almost run downed subway. _Oh thank god!_ With no one else around, you stumbled forward onto one of the cars not caring who was there. Your focus was on that wonderfully open seat all by yourself. Maybe you could take a little nap. Your eyes glued on the seat, you didn’t take much notice to the group of strangers you passed by. You merely plopped down on your seat sighing. Your legs practically cheered at the relief of the hard plastic seat. Quickly, you adjusted your body to the best position of comfort and let the subway carrying you home.

 _Maybe, I will take a nap_.

You closed your eyes for half a second when you heard chuckling. Barely opening your eyes, you glanced over to the direction of the chuckling which happened to be the group of people you walked by earlier. Your eyes grew wider in surprise, the only thing your body could do without protest. If you weren’t drained from working you would have leapt out of your seat. A couple seats down from you was the Avengers. _The_ Avengers. Earth’s mightiest heroes. Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, and Thor.

In your overworked state, your mouth said the first thing your mind thought of. “Holy shit, you’re the Avengers,” you mumbled.

Tony Stark chuckled. That same chuckle you heard seconds ago. “Yeah, we are,” he smirked.

Again. You had no control over your mouth. “What the fuck are you doing on a subway?”

This caused the group to shake their heads, laughing at some inside joke. “Someone here got our jet blown up. Our last jet,” Clint Barton said pointing at Tony Stark.

“Hey, it wasn’t entirely my fault,” Tony Stark argued. “Besides, I would blame Thor. His hammer finished the job.”

“The jet was in half by the time my hammer got to it,” Thor argued back.

Tony Stark waved off Thor’s statement turning his attention back to you. “Whatever, long story short: we don’t have a ride so the subway was the only option for all of us.”

You nodded. Confused and curious as to how they destroyed their jet and what happened to the others, but you had a decent answer no less.

“What about you? Why do you look like you’ve been fighting along with us,” Tony Stark asked.

He was right. In the window’s reflection, you could see the bags under your eyes, your hair sticking in different directions, your overall horrible appearance that matched the Avengers. “Double shift,” you stated.

“Ah, that would do it.”

“Yeah,” you yawned. Which prompted all the Avengers to yawn along with you causing everyone to chuckle afterwards. “Sorry, I’ll try to yawn quieter next time,” you joked.

“It’s no problem,” Natasha Romanoff shrugged. “What’s your name by the way?”

You sat up a little taller answering, “(Y/N) (Y/L/N).” Everyone said hello along with their proper introductions as if you didn’t already know their names. “Well, it’s nice to formally meet you all,” you gave them a smile.

“It’s nice to meet someone like yourself,” Steve returned the smile.

“Well, if I wasn’t in a zombie like state I think I would be having a fit,” you laughed. “Probably ask for a picture or an autograph from everyone.”

“Do you want one,” Steve asked. The others smiled as if saying it wasn’t a bother and they would like nothing more to please you.”

“What? No. No, I’m fine. I think this has been an interesting experience enough. Definitely one that I’ll remember.”

Tony scoffed, “What about bragging to others? Hmm. What if they don’t believe you?”

You shrugged, “It doesn’t matter. I know it happened.” You paused, “Unless this is some kind of crazy daydream due to lack of sleep.”

They laughed. “No, it’s real,” Clint smirked.

“That’s what a figment of my imagination would say.”

“Well then it’s a crazy hallucination for all of us,” Banner added.

You smiled shaking your head. This was unbelievable. The scenario, meeting these people, it was just _crazy_. Not only that, but they were so much better in person. So inviting, kind, easy to talk to. It blew your mind. Of course, you knew the superhero version of them, but this side was so human. So ordinary. Well, ordinary was a stretch. They were still people who did have abilities or a deadly skill set. Normal-ish would best describe them.

“I only wish I meet you guys when I was more presentable,” you laughed. You were trying to talk as much as possible to these legends.

Clint snorted, “Do you see us? Half of my face is covered in soot. Nat here has twigs in her hair.”

That’s when you looked them over again. Truly looked at how bad they appeared. Their clothes all disheveled, cuts and bruises dotting their bodies, dirt adding to the mix, and the hard stare in their eyes. “I guess, you’re right.” However, something didn’t settle right. Their appearance made something inside of you clench up. You glanced back over them, “Are you guys okay?”

That surprised the Avengers. The concern that laced your voice and your eyes wide as you stared at them. A stranger, an overworked extremely tired stranger, who lucked onto their subway car who was genuinely concerned for them.

Steve answered for them, “Yeah, we’re fine. A few cuts and bruises, but nothing major.”

You nodded, but you didn’t actually believe him. No one could look that bad and just feel okay. Then again, this was their everyday. These people were heroes. Heroes who risked their lives for everyday people like you. “I hope you’re not lying to me, Captain America. I wouldn’t be very righteous,” you joked, but your intentions serious.

The others ‘oo’ed and teased Steve who shook his head at his friends’ antics. “We’re fine. I promise.”

“Yeah, look at us, we’re in perfect health. We stopped the bad guys, Banner was able to calm down the Hulk, I would say it was very successful mission. Minus blowing up our jet,” Tony said.

You shifted your focus to Bruce who squirmed at the mentioning of the Hulk. His focus was on the ground in front of him not particularly interested in the conversation. Your eyebrows knitted together, “Are you okay, Dr. Banner?”

His head snapped upwards at the sound of his name. “What? Oh, yeah. I’m fine,” he stammered out.

You huffed, “Says the man who has an alter ego. You know it’s okay to not be okay.” You turned your attention to the other Avengers addressing all of them. “I doubt the life you guys live is easy but don’t be too hard on yourself, okay? I can tell you from an everyday person perspective that I greatly appreciate what you do and I will forever be thankful.” You yawned at the end but your message was still clear.

The group blinked stunned by what you said. They never heard someone’s gratefulness come directly from the source. Of course, they had letters and seen videos, but nothing beat hearing it in person. It warmed their hearts. It made their day even better seeing you smile at them and thanking them for all of their grueling work. Even if it was from someone who was exhausted and was running on nothing but bad coffee and crumbs of leftover snacks.

Bruce coughed breaking the silence, “Yeah, okay, uh, you’re welcome.” The others mumbled their appreciations as well which was cut off by the crackling of the intercoms. The system called out the next stop. Your stop.

You got up staring at the Avengers, “Well, I guess this is me.” You smiled at each of them,” It was great to meet all of you.”

They all said how they were also glad to meet you. The subway stopped and the doors opened. Nobody else was around. Just you and the Avengers. In the beat up subway car. You stepped out of the subway onto the platform turning around one last time to see your heroes. Your smile never left your face. The Avengers could all admit that they loved your smile. It was contagious.

Tony got up and leaned on the subway door, “You sure you don’t want a picture or something?”

You shook your head laughing, “No, it’s okay. Besides if you don’t have a jet I know where to find you.”

The others laughed along with you as Tony shook his head returning to his seat. “You are something else, (Y/N) (Y/L/N),” he commented.

You shrugged. “All I am is an overworked and underpaid person who just has great luck.”

“Well if you ever need help you know where to call,” Tony smiled.

You snorted at the idea of calling the Avengers as if you would ever need them personally. “Does having struggles with a jar count as help?” They chuckled. “Maybe, I’ll call just to know if you guys are taking a subway again,” you joked.

“I would like that,” Tony said.

_Wait, what?_

“Your company is very nice, (Y/N), I would like to meet you again as well,” Thor grinned.

“Count us in,” Natasha smirked pointing to Clint and herself.

“Be nice to get out and do something other than fighting people 24/7,” Bruce smiled at you.

“You’re a wonderful person, (Y/N), and everyone needs someone as kind as you are in their life,” Steve gave you an award winning smile.

 _Holy shit_. You blushed under all the beaming smiles from your heroes. You rubbed the back of your neck shuffling in place. “Uh, thanks, uh, yeah, maybe I’ll see you guys soon?”

“Definitely,” Steve nodded.

The subway doors finally shut. The Avengers waved goodbye as you returned the favor. Shocked and stuck in place you continued to wave until the Avengers were well out of sight. You turned around and slowly made your way home. Your mind raced at the idea that the Avengers not only enjoyed your company but wished to see you again.

_How the fuck am I supposed to sleep now?_


	2. Bruce Banner x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Calming the Hulk

It was supposed to be a day of rest and relaxation. With countless missions sending you all over the world, with relentless nights of planning attacks then executing said plans, with days and nights blending together as sleeping became to be seen as a luxury, you desperately needed a break. You needed time to recuperate and the team was more than happy to allow you a mini-vacation. Although a vacation usually entitled traveling to some degree, you merely stayed home at Avengers HQ. Not that you were complaining because for you lazy days were your favorite type of vacation. Lounging in your pajamas all day, eating whatever you craved, watching old reruns or catching up on new episodes or movies, reading old or new books, treating yourself to a long bubble bath, and simply doing anything you pleased even if that meant doing nothing at all.

But like it was said before, it was _supposed_ to be a day of rest and relaxation.

The only residents in Avengers HQ was you, Tony, and Bruce. Wanda, Vision, and Steve were all on one mission together, Clint and Natasha were on a separate mission, while Thor was in Asgard. You saw Bruce and Tony this morning where they said they were conducting experiments. They tried explaining in detail about what the experiments were for, but for you it was too early in the morning so it went in one ear and out the other. As the day progressed, you were in your room reading a new book that has been sitting on your shelf for far too long. It was fantastic. You wondered why you haven’t started it earlier. You were so engrossed with the plot, with the characters it felt like you were there in that universe.

However, reality screamed for your attention.

An explosion went off. It vibrated throughout the entirety of Avengers HQ. Yet, that wasn’t what pulled you away. Explosions was a normality when leaving with two super geniuses who fiddled and messed with things. It was the deep guttural scream that could also be described as a roar that shook you to your core.

_Bruce._

You tossed your book aside and leapt out of your bed.

_This is bad. Really bad_.

“Friday! What’s going on? Connect me with Bruce and Tony,” you shouted as you zigzagged down stair and around corners.

“Sorry, (Y/N), but I cannot make the connection. Comms have been destroyed,” Friday answered.

_Shit_. “Okay, what’s the status? What happened? Is Tony okay? What about Bruce? Is there any way to contain the Hulk?”

“Unfortunately, I cannot perform a proper diagnosis on the status of Mr. Stark or Dr. Banner. The explosion has completely severed my connection to the lab. I have no video or audio feed working.”

“Okay, okay, that’s okay.” _What the fuck am I going to do?_ “What about a way to contain the Hulk?”

“I can try to seal off all doors within the lab expect for one for you to enter through, but it may not do much given the Hulk’s strength.”

“That is good enough for me. At least we can try.”

You had no plan. All you knew was Bruce was in pain, and Tony could have possible been injured. The way of calming the Hulk nowadays was with the phrase ‘the sun is getting real low’, but if he is in such a rage that may not be possible. It mainly only worked after battles and training, never has it occurred to try it on him when he is startled into anger.

“Please, be okay, please,” you mumbled as you sprinted to the lab.

Once at the lab, Friday opened the one set of doors and you were meet with smoke and alarms. You coughed covering your mouth as you stumbled in. The lab was ruined. Wires hung from above that occasionally sparked. Tables, chairs, and equipment scattered around in pieces. Papers were strewed about. There was a single massive hole leading to the outside world on the farthest wall. The smoke formed from a small fire consuming a piece of equipment. That’s where you found Tony. Using a fire extinguisher to stop the fire from spreading.

“Tony! Oh thank god,” you said jogging up to him.

He whipped around. His face sported new cuts. “(Y/N)! Are you okay?”

“Am I okay? Yeah, I’m okay! I wasn’t the one who was in an explosion! What about you? Where’s Bruce?”

“I’m fine. Hulk busted through the wall and ran into the woods after the whole ordeal. Luckily, Bruce and I was able to vent some of the explosion outwards and away but we still had a mini catastrophe. Minor problems all in all,” Tony shrugged tossing the empty fire extinguisher to the side.

“Minor? You count this a minor?” You shouted throwing your hands into the air. You couldn’t believe what you just heard. “Tony, you just distinguished a fire. There are live electrical wires hanging from the ceiling. Everything is ruined! You are beat up, and the Hulk is outside running about probably causing chaos as we speak!”

“Like I said, minor problems.”

“Tony, listen, I love you like a brother but right now I could murder you.” You were coming to your wits end with him. Tony only gave you a smug smile at your comment. “Alright, first thing first is that Friday doesn’t have any connections to the lab. We need her in here to assess the damage and hopefully nothing else will exploded. You can figure out how to do that Mr. Genius while I go find Bruce,” you huffed.

“Wait,” Tony grabbed your arm. “Are you sure about that? Bruce isn’t really Bruce right now.”

“Well, who else is going to do it? Everyone’s gone. Besides I trust Bruce not to hurt me,” you said. You ran through the Hulk sized hole in the wall and into the surrounding forest screaming Bruce’s name.

“It’s not Bruce though,” Tony whispered as he watched you run off.

You followed the trail of upturned trees, broken branches, and enormous footprints. You kept calling out to Bruce. Here you were in an oversized sweatshirt and sweatpants with no shoes frantically chasing after a raging green colored scientist. With no plan. How fun and totally relaxing.

“Bruce! Please, answer me!” You yelled. You hoped Bruce somehow calmed the Hulk, but a bone chilling roar made you rethink. You continued to sprint ahead until you spotted the green muscular back of the Hulk. He was hunched over huffing and puffing, fists clenched tight as he pounded on the ground or threw trees.

_Here goes nothing_.

“Hulk! You have to stop,” you shouted.

Hulk spun around and snarled at you. He charged forward. Each step made the ground shudder. “Hulk, stop!” He froze a few feet away. “You have to let Bruce take control again,” you carefully said.

He roared causing you to stumble backwards. Your heart drummed heavily in your chest. Your mind high on adrenaline. But you were not about to back down. You would not be scared so easily. Especially when Bruce needed you.

You took a deep breath. “Hulk. I’m not here to hurt you, okay? I’m a friend. Remember me? (Y/N). I’m a friend who would never dare to hurt you. I’m here to tell you that you’re not in any danger. Let Bruce take control again. You’re safe.”

Hulk growled and turned his head away.

“Hulk, please,” you said as you stepped forward. “Bruce and you are not in any danger. It was an accident. A minor explosion.”

Hulk huffed.

You took another step forward. Carefully, you reached out and touched Hulk’s hand. He whipped his head towards you, but he didn’t move away from your touch. “I swear on my life that you are not in any danger. Please, Hulk, as your friend let Bruce have control again. He’s probably worried about Tony and we need him to figure out what went wrong back there.”

Hulk furrowed his eyebrows together. He grunted at first before asking in broken dialect, “Friend, tell truth?”

You smiled, “Absolutely.”

Hulk stared at you for a moment. You watched as the bright green irises shifted to calming brown ones. Hulk stumbled backwards as he shrank in size and changed in color. The luscious green skin to the pale skinned, and to an average sized Bruce. Bruce leaned against a tree for support. He breathed heavily from the after effects of the transformation.

“Bruce?” You cautiously walked forward.

Bruce turned around seeing you stare at him with concerned eyes. Bruce opened his mouth only to shut it quickly. “What happened,” he finally asked.

“An explosion in the lab,” you answered.

Bruce nodded. His memories slowly returned. “Okay. Wait, what about Tony?”

“Fine, he’s fine. Just a few cuts and scrapes.”

“What about you? Did, did I hurt you?” Bruce gave you a once over scared that he may have hurt you, well if the Hulk may have hurt you.

You gave him a soft smile. “No, you didn’t hurt me and neither did Hulk.” You extended a hand out to him. “Come on, let’s get you back to HQ and get you some new clothes.”

Bruce blushed a bit as he clutched onto his ripped pair of pants. The only article of clothing that survived the transformation. With his free hand, he grabbed your hand. You helped him off of the tree as he stumbled forward. You became his new support. You wrapped your arms around his bare waist while he put his free hand around your shoulder. The two of you shuffled back to Avengers HQ.

“I’m sorry,” Bruce whispered.

“For what?”

“For all of this. All the destruction I’ve caused. I, Hulk, could have hurt you,” Bruce explained.

You huffed through nose and shook your head. “Bruce, you don’t have to apologize. It was all an accident.”

“But what if – “

“Bruce, listen, you are the kindest person I know. You would never hurt me. So don’t blame yourself for something I don’t even blame you for,” you told him.

He was silent for a second before he mumbled, “Thanks.”

“No problem.” You paused. “And if you ever feeling down about yourself just come a talk to me. I could shower you in compliments until you feel better,” you joked.

Bruce shook his head, but a smile flickered on his lips. “Really? Like what?”

“Like how you are the smartest man of this generation,” you smiled. “But don’t tell Tony I said that.” Bruce laughed which made your heart soar.

“Thanks, (Y/N). Really. There are no words to tell you how thankful I am for you, or how much in debt I am with you.”

“Bruce, really it’s no problem. Besides, I think the Hulk likes me.”

“So do I,” Bruce whispered before his mind could stop his mouth. “Oh my god, uh, sorry, I’m so sorry. I don’t know why I said that.”

You blushed. “Bruce, it’s okay.” _This man is adorable. No, a-dork-able_. You opened your mouth wanting to ask Bruce something when someone flew in front of you.

“There you are!” Tony exclaimed in his Iron Man suit. He hovered a few feet in front of you two. “What are you two love birds doing? Here I was worried that Hulk was still on a rampage and that (Y/N) was turned into a pancake but instead I find you taking a leisurely stroll.”

_Tony. You have perfect timing_. “Right, you got us. Our bad.” You rolled your eyes, “Clearly, Bruce still doesn’t have his footing after changing from the Hulk.”

Tony hummed, “Sure.” Tony plopped onto the ground and strolled over to the two of you. “Come here, big guy, let’s get you back so you can get some clothes. Although, I bet (Y/N) doesn’t mind.” You and Bruce both blushed. You were about to say a comeback when Tony whisked Bruce away leaving you along and still a little ways from HQ.

“No, Tony, don’t worry yourself. I don’t want a lift, I can walk back,” you mumbled to yourself. “Yes, I’m fine by the way. No one got hurt.” You marched forward becoming more irritated as you continued your one-sided conversation. “Actually, yes, me and Bruce were having a moment. Thank you for your consideration,” you huffed. “Tony, I’m definitely going to murder when I get there.”


	3. Avengers x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Running a blog about the Avengers and them secretly loving it

The Avengers. Earth’s Mightiest Heroes. They were your idols. You treasured their tenacity to endure every obstacle thrown their way and to easily overcome those said challenges. They were superheroes, but they were also human. They could have chosen a different path, they could have been different people, but they all decided to come together and to help humanity in every possible way. That’s why you idolized them. The Avengers inspired you to be better. To do better.

However, there was others who believed that the Avengers was nothing more than a crazed bunch of hooligans hell-bent on doing whatever they pleased with no regard for the law. Seriously! These people risked their lives time after time to save everyone and they are treated as garbage for doing so. You saw the growing amount of article. Articles of horrible, blatant lies, and fabricated rumors only created to deface these heroes. Of course not everyone is perfect but these articles were shames and nothing more. After seeing the articles, you decided to create your own blog and write your own articles. Write heartwarming stories about the Avengers, interview people, hear their own stories and share their thanks for the Avengers rescuing them. You wanted your blog to be lighthearted. That’s all you wanted. For people to read them and feel good. To humanize the godlike superheroes.

Also you wrote these little silly articles. ‘An Ordinary Day of Extraordinary People’ was what you called the mini segment. It was ridiculous stories that had no true facts or information. Its main goal was to make people laugh and smile and to rethink how they view the Avengers. Not to criticize them, but to poke fun. The everyday person does strange things, so why is it so weird to think the Avengers are above those funny laws? Your top articles of ‘An Ordinary Day of Extraordinary People’ were:

Who in the Avengers wears footy pajamas? Thor. Reasoning: he likes to shuffle his feet on the carpet to create electricity and shock people.

Who sings/listen to hardcore explicit rap music? Steve. Reasoning: firstly, he was the army so America’s (supposed) Law Abiding Goody Two Shoes definitely knows things. Secondly, how else is he going to stay energized while working out? Listen to Sinatra? No way. He cranks up the rap music and it vibrates throughout Avenger’s HQ.

Who keeps a diary? Vision. Reasoning: he writes about the new things he learned that day along with little tidbits about each person.

This was your blog. Uplifting stories such as an elder couple thanking Scarlet Witch for helping rebuild their bakery to the obvious, and downright hilarious articles of the Avengers everyday life. The more who wrote all these articles, the more your blog exploded with popularity. People all over the country, people all over the world cherished your charming stories. Admired your commitment to see the good and positivity the Avengers bring, your determination to interview dozens of people, but overall everyone agreed that they absolutely loved ‘An Ordinary Day of Extraordinary People’.

Even the Avengers.

They weren’t ignorant to the hate slandering articles. They knew they were out there and yes they have read majority of them. A few good articles would pop up on their radar, but most people preferred the gritty, dark, and hateful opinions. Fire fueling fire. When your blog appeared so many months ago with an article of those people, all those bystanders, from the New York Invasion saying thank you to them. The Avengers nearly cried. The main picture on the article was a photograph of families, friends, and strangers all standing side by side holding up a massive thank you sign. It read: ‘Thank you for saving us from the people of New York City’. In that moment, the Avengers knew they were going to love your blog. Then when you posted your first ‘An Ordinary Day of Extraordinary People’ article about footy pajamas, the team laughed until their stomachs hurt. They definitely loved your blog.

_An Ordinary Day of Extraordinary People: Who is the Best at Hide-And-Seek? BY: (Y/N) (Y/L/N)_

Distance chimes echoed throughout Avenger’s HQ. Everyone received notification of your newest article piece. Smiles etched onto their faces seeing the iconic headline of their favorite segment. Immediately, everyone dropped what they were doing and started to read.

_Disclaimer: I don’t know the Avengers personally. This is my opinion/thought on the topic to make you laugh and to rethink. Remember these may be extraordinary people, but they also have ordinary lives. Enjoy!_

_A recent question that keeps me up every night: who on the Avengers is the best at hide-and-seek? Although in retrospect, my mind should focus on other important issues this has plagued me for days. My thoughts racing and trying to decide who would win at this classic childhood game. If we say in this hypothetical question that I, or you the reader, was the seeker: who would be last person you would find? Who would win in the ultimate game of Hide-And-Seek: Avenger Edition?_

_Through process of elimination, the first person you would find would be Thor. His behemoth size would be a disadvantage for him. Plus, for me personally, I find it nearly impossible for the God of Thunder to be quiet long enough to win at this type of game. You would hear him shuffling about or chuckling to himself. Immediate disqualification._

_Second would be Clint Barton/ Hawkeye. Not because he is necessarily bad at hiding, but he would want to have the best hiding spot. A spot so absurd that if you did find him you would be impressed and dumbfounded. He would lose because he wouldn’t be able to get into the hiding spot in time. Stuck in-between climbing or squeezing himself into a spot with half his body sticking out._

_Third would be Steve Rogers/ Captain America. Like Thor in size, Steve would need to hide in a bigger place. Yet, being in the army he knows how to be stealthy. He would hide by covering himself up. It works when you first walk by but the second time you realize how bulky that curtain is, or couch, or whatever he hide underneath. Again his size would work against him._

_Fourth would be Bruce Banner/ Hulk. Bruce would have the comfiest hiding spot. He’s in it for the long haul. He surprises others for how long is lasted, however he unknowingly fall asleep. He still lasts a few more minutes until his snoring would attract you to his spot and find him. You let him sleep, but you leave a note saying he’s disqualified._

_Fifth would be Vision. For someone who can phase through walls, he is extremely difficult to spot. Until you call out his name. Like you do in this sort of game, you say something along the lines of ‘Vision, come out, come out wherever you are.’ Then he appears in front of you saying you called. He doesn’t fully grasp the rules yet which becomes he’s downfall._

_Sixth would be Tony Stark/ Iron Man. He would almost cheat and fly away, but the rules were very clear. Friday is the referee and she would not hesitate to tell the others that Tony has left. So the next best option is to hide in one of his suits. It works for a while. Until he gets sweaty. Antsy. Or an itch he can’t scratch. You walk back into the room because you are certain Tony is hiding in his workshop and you just happen to see him jump out of the Iron Man suit feverously itching his back._

_Seventh would be Sam Wilson/ Falcon and Bucky Barnes/ Winter Soldier. Why you ask are these two grouped together? They accidently hid in the same room as each other. It works. But only for so long. During your initial search the two behave and stay quiet. Until it gets to the last few. One of them suggests the other to find a new hiding spot and the other simply refuses. Their arguing gets louder and louder until you stroll back in. They didn’t heat you walk back in. You cough catching their attention and the two are disqualified. They grumble and blame the other._

_Eighth would be Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch. She would use her powers to always know where you were heading which worked well. Until Vision. He would go and look for Wanda after being found and you secretly follow him. He finds Wanda and she tries to tell him to leave before you come but, uh oh, its too late. You here and she’s disqualified._

_Which leads to our last player and winner: Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow. She’s a former assassin. Her catlike reflexes and strategic mind allows her to dominate in this game. She wins in a landslide. You never find her hiding spot because after hours of searching you declare that you give up and she appears by your side in a second with a big smirk._

_So who would win in hide and seek? Natasha Romanoff. No question._

The Avengers had broad smiles on their faces. Chuckles escaped from a few. It was strange how intuitive you were for a simple blogger. You who wrote these eloquent articles followed by this childish thought. You who was an everyday person, who would always make the Avengers smile. And they wanted to thank you somehow.

After posting the articles, comments flowed instantly saying how they either agree with you or others who argued a different Avengers while giving some of their own reasoning. It was fun seeing people discuss over something so insignificant. You continued to scroll through laughing at jokes people posted when a string of replies caught your attention.

_You Know Who I Am – I think I would win personally. No itch or anything would stop me from winning._

_THOR ODINSON – Please, Tony, I would crush you in this pathetic competition. I would secure the best spot in order to win this simple game of hiding and seeking._

_Romanoff – Boys. The blogger has spoken and they’re right. I would win. As they said, no question._

_Steven G. Rogers – Is that a bet Romanoff?_

_Romanoff – I believe it is, Rogers._

You didn’t think it was the actual Avengers. No. No way. You brushed off the comments. Anyone can pretend to be the Avengers. All you had to do was change the username and add a picture of them. It could have been anyone. You didn’t believe it until a few days later when a video was posted.

_Hide-And-Seek: Avengers Edition_

The Avengers posted a video, the feed from cameras planted around their HQ. The unfortunate seeker was James Rhodes/ War Machine. He did not looked so please, but after a few minutes his demeanor changed when he found his first person. Thor. It was almost as you predicted, with some minor differences in the exact order of how people were found. But you were correct on the most important factor which was who would win and it was Natasha. Towards the end, everyone on the Avengers were running around trying desperately to find Natasha but they were unsuccessful. Just as you wrote, when they announced she won she appeared out of nowhere with a smirk.

You freaked out during the whole video. Not only did they play hide-and-seek and posted a video, it also meant that they read your blog. A wave of embarrassment rolled through you. You never imagined that the Avengers who read your blog. Well you hoped they did, but only the important stories where people shared their own experiences with the Avengers. You didn’t think they would read your childish segment as well.

Then at the end of the video, everyone stood in a line smiling and laughing. They all looked genuinely happy for once. Looking into the camera, they thanked everyone for watching and they thanked you for your articles and blog.

“We like to dedicate this video to our favorite writer/ blogger (Y/N) (Y/L/N). They were the one who inspired us to settle this little dispute. It is also thanks to them that we see countless stories of others sharing their stories about us from their perspective. We love the heartwarming and funny stories, it makes our job a little bit easier knowing there are others out there who appreciate our work. Thank you,” Steve Rogers said. Everyone nodded and said their own mini speech of thanks.

When the video ended, you blushed deeply. Who knew the Avengers read your blog? Let along, loved it? It was too much. But you couldn’t help to have a grin plastered on your face. You did what you set out to do. Make people smile and laugh. To show the world that the Avengers were human. Yet, this was only the beginning. You still had plenty of other articles bouncing around in your head.


	4. Steve Rogers x Reader x Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Watching a horror movie with the Avengers and Steve and Bucky comforting you

_“I don’t get it. Dad said it would be good for us. ‘One last family vacation before you go off to college’ as he put it. So far it’s be nothing but fun or exciting. Just me and my family stuck in a cabin with hardly anyone else around. It’s boring.”_

_“I guess this place is growing on me. Dad took me and Michael on a hike through the woods and we had a picnic along the way. Cara had to stay back. As dad put it ‘your too little pumpkin. Bears will think your one tasty snack’. She cried about it but mom swore they would have their own picnic. Hopefully it went well. But I still can’t wait for this month to be over. I miss my friends. I love my family but I can only take so much of them.”_

_“Cara is acting weird. Ever since she stayed home with mom when we went hiking. I knew something was wrong when we got back but I thought she was still mad at us. Maybe I’m overthinking it.”_

_The teenager flipped her journal shut. The pondering thoughts of her younger sister still on the forefront of her mind. Why? Why was Cara so … distant? Quiet? Cara was a bubbly little girl with a wild imagination, yet now she was a stranger. A husk. She doesn’t talk. Only stares. More than ever, she doesn’t allow anyone to go into her room. But why?_

_The teenager carefully hopped off her bed causing the floorboard to groan under the weight. She need to check on her sister. To put her mind at ease. Her bare feet padded down the hallway. The old floorboards creaked and whined under every step. She winced at each noise. The house was quiet. Not a peaceful quiet – no – a quiet that hung on the edge of suspense. She wondered if she was projecting or if it was always like this. Tiptoeing slower, the aches of the house ceased. Now, the only sound was her pounding heartbeat. Why was she so nervous? This is her little sister._

_Down the hall, she crept. Carefully. Each step brought her closer and closer to her sister’s room. Stickers stuck all over the paint chipped door. Cartoon animals once lively in the sun, looked unearthly in the dark. Eyes wide and black in the shadows. Alien. Demonic. Standing at the door, the teenager continued to question her reason for doing this and her growing fears._

_Until she heard a low mumbling._

_Her heart leapt to her throat. She pressed her ear against the door. Words still undecipherable. Yet, she clearly heard two distinct tones. Her sister’s. And someone else’s. Without thinking, the teenager pushed open the bedroom door._

_In the middle of the room, her little sister sat perfectly still. Legs crossed with a single light from a rolled over flashlight. The room that had bright colored flowers on the walls now covered in strange symbols written in marker. Different symbols from top to bottom. As well as on construction paper that littered the floor and was taped to every piece of furniture. The little girl’s back faced the teenager. However, when the door flung open, the younger sister’s head snapped in a complete 180 turn. Her eyes black, emotionless, as her jaw unhinged sending out an unnatural scream._

You flinched shoving your face into the pillow. Said pillow was also being suffocated in your unbreakable grasp. The scream vibrated in your head and the demonic face of the little girl burned behind your eyelids.

 _Stupid horror movie. Stupid movie night_.

Peeking up, you watched as the teenager scrambled away while the little girl crawled after her. The teenager screamed for help only for the girl to jump on top of her dragging back in the haunting bedroom. The teenager struggled but the little girl’s strength was unimaginable. Once in the room, the door slammed shut by itself as the teenager’s screams – _pleas_ – cut off instantaneously.

_Fuck these movies._

You glanced to the others. To your right on a couch was Natasha draped across Clint and Bruce while Thor sat in his own recliner. To your left on another couch was Vision and Wanda with Tony also in his own seat. On the couch – directly in the middle of the room facing the holographic projector head on – was yourself with Steve and Bucky, on your left and right respectively. On the table in the middle of the semicircle of furniture was popcorn, candies, and drinks. Popcorn littered the floor along with wrappers.

It was movie night. A weekly tradition that was a nice treat compared to what you typically deal with. However, this week was a horror movie marathon unlike the typical comedies, actions, or sometimes musicals. Much to your displeasure.

You never liked horror movies. To be blunt, you hated them. Ever since you were a child to now. You never found amusement of watching something intended to scare you. As a kid, your friends would drag you to sit through any horror movie which would leave you scarred and with more nightmare fuel. You knew it was fake. You knew that. But that didn’t stop your mind from imagining the worst possible scenarios of ghosts, demons, killers, monsters, and anything that lurked in the dark waiting to strike. You would lay in bed wide awake staring as shadows flickered on the walls or listen to the thuds and creaks of the night.

You liked to think that being older you’ve out grown this childish fear. Which you have. Only to a small degree. You still hated horror movies and their cheap jump scare tactics. You could only watch these movies with friends, a handy comfort pillow in your grasp, and preferably in daylight. However, the worst part for you was that you were now an Avenger. A hero that protects the innocents and deals with true horrors, yet these silly movies always seemed to get to you.

_God, this is only the first movie of like five. What the hell am I going to do?_

You peered at the movie once more. Your curiosity was a devilish thing. Despite hating the jump scares and the demonic plot, you _simply_ had to know what was going to happen next. And your curiosity cursed you as your peered up finding the little girl holding hands with a demonic entity chanting together as teenaged protagonist tried to wriggle free from the ropes tied around her.

_“Come on, (Y/N). We know that you know where the others are. You simply have to tell us and nothing will happen to you,” the HYDRA agent stated. She encircled your bound body. Hands and legs cuffed to a chair while a cloth was shoved down your throat. Your heart raced as panicked seeped in. The onset of tears welled up, but you willed them to stop._

You squeezed your eyes shut as you forced your face back into the pillow. _Fuck this movie. Fuck scary movies. Fuck me. I hate this._

“Hey, (Y/N),” Steve whispered.

You turned your head. “Yeah?” you whispered back.

“Are you okay? You know you don’t have to watch this.”

“What? I’m fine, phsst, no worries.” You really did not need everyone else knowing how much of a coward you were being. Despite all the obvious signs.

“Liar,” Bucky leaned in whispering.

Your head snapped to Bucky. Eyes glaring. “I am not.”

He hummed sarcastically, “Right.”

“Hey, chatty Cathys why don’t you keep quiet and watch the movie,” Tony scolded the three of you.

You mouthed ‘sorry’. Your attention back on the movie. For like a few seconds. The teenager escaped to find her family. Only to find them also bounded in the dim lit concrete basement. She tried to run towards them reaching out when a demon appeared in front of her growling. Another jump scare.

_“Guys! Can you hear me!” you shouted into your ear piece. Soldiers charged after you as you weaved in and out of tress. It was a trap. The enemy was everywhere. “Someone fucking answer me!” You sprinted away wondering where your team – your family – went. They couldn’t be captured … right? I can’t be the only one left. I … I can’t do this alone._

You immediately buried your face back into the pillow. You listened as the teenager screamed and run away. The haunting music made your skin crawl. _God, I am so screwed. How much longer?_

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Bucky whispered. “Steve’s right, you don’t have to stay and watch.”

“I’m fine, see.” You stared directly at the movie unwavering. “Totally fine. No need to – What the fuck is that!” You chucked the pillow at the holographic screen which passed right through. Other demonic entities popped on screen.

Everyone jumped at your reaction rather than the things onscreen. They laughed at their reactions as well as your own. You laughed once. Embarrassment coursed through you. Cheeks red as you glanced down. You wanted to hide your face with your pillow. But it dawned on you that you just threw away your safety net.

_Shit._

Everyone focused back on the screen. You tried to. Pulling your knees to your chest, you tried to substitute your pillow. Again, like all the times before, you didn’t last long. Bug crawled out of the protagonist’s mouth as demons stalked closer.

_Blood dripped out of Steve’s mouth. He was out cold. You glanced over to Tony and Clint finding them in similar conditions. Tony’s suit in pieces surrounding him. Clint’s bow broken in his grasp. Blood and fresh wounds nearly covered them. You lifted your shaking hand to your ear connecting to the comms. “Um, h – hello, is – is anyone there?”_

_“(Y/N)? What seems to be the problem?” Nat asked. Her voice so calm._

_“It’s” – you choked back a cry – “it’s Steve, Tony, and Clint. They’re … they’re covered in blood. They’re unresponsive. They – they need help. Quick.”_

_Alright that’s it. I’m out._ “Hey, I’m going to go to the bathroom. Does anyone want anything? Cool, cool, I’ll be back.” You spewed out then leapt over the couch.

Tony called out. “Hey, do you want us to pause the movie?”

“No!” you shouted. Then blinked clearing your throat. “No, no, it’s fine. Keep watching without me.” You darted off to the kitchen. You didn’t need to use the restroom nor were you hungry. You simply needed to get out of there. You leaned against the kitchen counter taking a breath of relief. The movie could still be heard in the distance. You shivered. The nighttime atmosphere did not help your erratic nerves. Or you wondering thoughts.

Every noise seemed to be heightened. Creaks groaned. Footsteps echoed. Footsteps? Your rational mind attempted to state that it was probably one of the Avengers, however, your emotional mind screamed over the rational side. Something was coming. Coming for you. You opened a random cabinet and pulled out the frying pan. Lifting up, you were ready to strike whatever was coming. Rounding the corner, Steve and Bucky appeared.

“Fucking shit! What the hell guys?” you dropped the pan onto the counter. “You guys nearly gave me a heart attack.”

A faint smirk twitched on their lips which they quickly wiped it away. “Well, you looked pretty disturbed as you ran off,” Steve said. “We wanted to check on you.”

You forced a smile. “Thanks, but I’m all good. Like I said I needed to use the bathroom and I was … going to grab a drink.”

“Uh, huh. And the frying pan was for, what? Making eggs or something?” Bucky asked.

“… yes?”

He shook his head. “You’re a terrible liar.”

“Would you like to tell us why you’re really in here?” Steve pushed.

You crossed your arms. “Like I said to get a drink.”

The two men glanced to each other shaking their heads. “(Y/N), were you scared of the movie?” Bucky questioned.

“Um, what? No, no way.”

Steve drawled out, “(Y/N).”

You puckered your lips. You didn’t want to fold. You didn’t want them to know. You’re an Avenger. You have to be strong. Not crumble so easily at a silly horror movie. Even if there was more to it. But then again, these two were your best friends. Your crossed arms shifted as you hugged yourself. “ _Fine_. I was scared. Okay? I just never liked horror movies. And I know it’s stupid because I know it’s all fake. All staged to scare you. But I do get scared. Which is absolutely ridiculous seeing how I’m an Avenger.” You sighed dropping your head. “Truth be told, sometimes the movies and my life experience blend together. Soldiers I fought become actual monsters in my dreams. The line constantly becomes blurred. It’s dumb, I know.”

Steve and Bucky frowned slightly. They knew all too well how the night can become unbearable. How missions replayed in the mind driving one crazy. How the enemy can become more monstrous in the veil of night. They’ve learned how to cope. They’ve learned how to brace the night. You, however, have not. Bucky and Steve noticed early on how after a particular mission you would hardly sleep, hardly eat, and become reclusive. Movie night was a way to help not only you, but everyone. A way to distress. To laugh. To smile. Although, maybe, horror movies wasn’t the best idea in hindsight.

“It’s not dumb.” Steve stated. You head perked up seeing Steve’s and Bucky’s warming smiles. “Everyone deals with the stress of the job differently. Every single one of us know how heard this can be.”

“Yeah, but everyone else is so strong –“

“Because we’ve been on the job longer than you. You’re the newest member. Everyone out there have learned how to cope and attempt to move on. And sometimes we still struggle.”

“How about we go watch something else? Just the three of us,” Bucky suggested.

You shook your head. “No, I want to go back out. It’s just a silly movie anyway.”

There it was. The one quality that everyone admired in you. Despite how scared you were, despite the odds, you continued to try. Continue to fight. That’s what made you a great Avenger even if you didn’t know it or quite believe it.

You marched out of the kitchen only to pause and spin around. “Just don’t tell the others.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Bucky said as Steve nodded in agreement.

“Thanks.”

“And, hey, if you need a pillow me and Steve can be it.” Bucky smirked. “We can sit on your lap if you want.”

Your cheeks warmed slightly. “Very funny, Barnes.”

“Bucky’s right. I mean I know I’m _way_ more huggable than Bucky, but chose whoever,” Steve remarked.

“You can go fuck yourself, Rogers.” The two men chuckled and you couldn’t help but laugh along with them. “You two are the worst,” you huffed.

“You know it, doll face,” Bucky winked.


	5. Bucky Barnes x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Braiding Bucky's hair

Working with SHEILD then with the Avengers, I’ve heard multiple stories and rumors about the infamous Winter Solider. Stories I’ve heard from people such as Natasha and her encounter along with rumors I found that overflowed on the internet such as how he started uprisings in certain countries, how he assassinated powerful leaders (possibly such as JFK), how he killed innocent people, how he was a monster, and how he was Hydra’s ultimate weapon for their new world order. With all of these looming titles and outrageous stories, my first and only thought when I meet him was: I want to play with that man’s hair. To be fair, I had the same exact thought when I meet Thor.

James (Bucky) Buchanan Barnes, who has been dragged through hell and back, was now free from Hydra’s control. Free to make his own choices all due to his lifelong friend, Steve Rogers. Steve was able to bring Bucky back and away from the Winter Soldier’s grasp. To ensure Bucky didn’t regress in any way, he was brought to Avengers HQ and he has been staying with us ever since. At first it was a little bumpy here and there to get Bucky back on his feet, but with time he has been improving greatly. Telling stories about his childhood in Brooklyn, funny stories about him and Steve both before and after Steve was given the serum.

I could see why Steve valued Bucky so much. Bucky was not only a great fighter, but a loyal friend. He was similar to Steve in most ways and different in the little ones. I guess that’s why I started to fall in love with him. The little things that tugged at my heart from his jokes and gestures to his quirks of personality. Later to my surprise and absolute relief, I learned that my feelings were also reciprocated by Bucky. The deadliest assassin just became my boyfriend.

Today, Bucky and I were lounging in one of the many living rooms in the Avengers HQ. Bucky recently returned from a mission with Steve while I came from a mission with Natasha, it was one of our few moments alone in a week or more. Something we both did not like to admit. We were going to go on a date, some kind of night out on the town, but unfortunately Bucky and Steve came late last night and both men were exhausted. Instead of going out, we decided to relax indoors. Now, we laid on the couch together. Well, I laid on the couch and Bucky laid on me. His head rested on my chest while his legs and mine tangled together at the end of the couch. His arms crossed over his stomach while my arms snuggled over his shoulders giving him a small hug.

A lazy grin could not leave my lips as I stared down at Bucky. This man was my boyfriend and some days I still could not believe it. A deep exhaled caught my attention. Bucky’s chest rose and fell slowly and rhythmically. He was sleeping. _Good, he needs the rest_. I gave him a little squeeze as I kissed the top of his head. Then that originally thought from so long ago passed through my head. The idea of playing with Bucky’s hair. _He wouldn’t mind, right? I mean he is sleeping sooo_.

Slowly, my hands crawled towards Bucky’s hair. I gently run my fingers through his hair hoping not to wake him. _Holy shit. His hair is so soft!_ My fingers run through his hair again. _What kind of shampoo and conditioner does he use?_ My fingers continued to card through his hair when another idea popped into my head. A smirk twitched onto my lips.

Dividing a section of his hair into three strains, I twisted them together over and under until the braid was complete. I did a bunch of other small braids until his head was filled with little braids scattered all over. _Aw look at my sleepy prince. So handsome_. I carefully reached for my phone and took a few pictures for obvious reasons. Undoing the braids, I started to do other types of braids through his hair: French, fishtail, waterfall, etc. A few giggles escaped my lips as I played with Bucky’s hair, taking pictures of all of my beautiful creations.

Eventually, my braiding techniques had a limit where I didn’t know anymore or could them successfully. A massive smile was on my face as I tried to repress a giggle, Bucky’s hair now had a waviness to it. My fingers ran through it once more to untangle any of the knots I may have created. _Still smooth and silky as before_. I glanced at the clock on the wall to see it has been a while. My legs seemed to agree as a tingling sensation begun in my feet. _Okay, this is where all my training takes place: how to escape from underneath a sleepy assassin without waking him_. I wiggled upward slowly but froze immediately when a voice broke the silent room.

“Don’t stop,” a groggy Bucky mumbled.

 _Shit. All those years in the academy wasted_. “What,” I asked realizing what Bucky said.

“You were playing with my hair. It was nice.”

“Wait? You were awake the whole time?”

He chuckled and turned his head upwards to look at me. “It’s not hard to notice someone playing with my hair and giggling. I am a trained assassin. It doesn’t take much to wake me up.” I opened and closed my mouth as my cheeks started to warm up which caused him to chuckle again. “Come on, don’t stop it feels good.”

He turned his head snuggling closer to my body as he flicked his hair back giving me permission to play with it again. I shrugged my legs will have to suffer a bit more. My fingers welcomed back the touch of Bucky’s soft hair. He sighed in response, his body completely relaxed underneath my touch. A smile flickered in my lips.

“You know, I want those pictures you took too,” Bucky whispered.

“What? What pictures?” I faked cluelessness. _I am not giving up those pictures_.

Bucky sat up ripping my fingers away from his wavy hair. He turned around with an eyebrow raised, “I know you took pictures of me with those silly hairstyles.”

“Uh, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Bucky hummed and nodded. “Right, so if I took your phone right now there will be no pictures of me with braids in my hair.” He smirked as his eyes locked onto my phone on the table.

In an instant, I leapt off the couch to snatch my phone and run. However, I had two things working against me: my sleepy legs and Bucky’s quick reflexes. Bucky simply grabbed my waist pulling back onto the couch. He had me pinned down in seconds. Sitting on my waist, he pinned my arms above my head with one of my hands still clutching my phone. He hovered over me with a smirk on his lips.

“Are you sure if I looked at your phone there won’t be any pictures,” he asked barely above a whisper.

My heart pounded in my chest. “Uh, there maybe one or two,” I admitted.

“One or two?” He leaned forward a bit.

“Maybe three, four.” I paused. He was inches from my face. “Probably more than ten.”

He laughed shaking his head. “You are so much more trouble than you’re worth.”

“Maybe, but who is going to play with your hair and tell you nice things.”

“I suppose you’re right.” He smiled and I smiled back. “But I still want those pictures.” He stole the phone out of my hand and ran off.

“Bucky Barnes! Get back here with my phone!”


	6. Bucky Barnes x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Saying 'I love you' to Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Say it First by Sam Smith

Bucky Barnes has been called many things from the ruthless to the endearing, but none of it mattered to him. What mattered was being called yours. He never imagined that he would have someone like you, someone who understood, someone who waited, and someone who loved him unconditionally despite what he has done in the past.

**_‘I never feel like this_ ** ****

**_I’m used to emptiness in my heart_ ** ****

**_And in my arms’_ **

You were the best thing to happen to him. You always smiled and laughed at his jokes and you made him laugh in return. He could remember a random day when you surprised him with a little picnic. A blanket was laid out underneath the shade of the trees, random snacks and drinks piled on top. It was nothing spectacular, but it meant everything to him. You told silly stories about the team before Bucky joined and stories about your on personal life. God, he loved how happy you looked, how the strains of sunlight found you through the branches and leaves making you glow like his own personal angel sent from above. In that moment, he wished he could give you everything.

**_‘You keep me guessing with things that you do_ **

**_I hope that they’re true’_ **

****

He also remembered the bad days. Days when the thought of Hydra plagued every inch of his mind. He remembered how in those days he could hardly breathe or think properly with only the same idea racing through his head. He could easily be turned against his friends with a simple string of words. Words that should mean nothing, but now seemed to hold his fate. He could hurt you and he would be defenseless against his own mind and body.

**_‘Cause I’m never gonna heal my past_ **

**_If I run every time it starts_ **

**_So I need to know, if I’m in this alone’_ **

****

When he was having one of his particularly bad days, you were there like a ray of sunshine. He remembered trying to make you leave him alone, and possibly leave this relationship. Bucky could still hear those same thoughts that drove him to say those horrible things. _I’m not good enough for you. You deserve better._ He said harsh things, words he never meant. Words that tasted sour on his tongue. Saying things that he could kill you in an instant, how he was a monster, and how you were a fool. But you never flinched. You only stood staring at him with determination in your eyes. You took every horrible word, not backing down in the slightest. He remembered how you ran up to him. At first, he thought you were going to slap him and return the fiery words back at him. You didn’t. You hugged him. You told him that you knew he could never hurt you and how you would help in anyway.

**_‘Come on baby, say it first_ **

**_I need to hear you, say those words_ **

**_If I’m all that you desire, I promise there’ll be fire_ **

**_I need to hear you, say it first’_ **

****

God knows, Bucky wanted to say it. He wanted to scream it from the rooftops, he wanted to whisper it in your ear every night, but he just couldn’t bring himself to say it. He knew he was broken. You knew it, yet you still stayed. Why? Why? Why didn’t you see the killer he was designed to be? How could you laugh so easily around him? How could to snuggle closer to him at night? All of these how’s and why’s ran through his mind at night. In the end, it always lead to Hydra and the Winter Soldier. He couldn’t say it because of what he was. He couldn’t bring his self to put you through it. Put you through his own pains and problems. Yet, he was desperate for you affection. He could hardly imagine his life without you in it.

**_‘Come on baby_ **

**_Do your worst_ **

**_I know you’ll take me higher_ **

**_So come on darling_ **

**_If you love me, say it first’_ **

****

Bucky loved you. One hundred percent. He knew you were helping him, he knew that without you he would have been in a darker time of his life. Were you right for him? Did you think he was your perfect match, the same way he thought about you? His heart said yes but his mind still clung to that doubt. _I’ll wait. Give it a few more weeks and I’ll say it. I’ll be the first to say it, I want to say it_. He thought to himself. Time after time, he kept holding off. Wanting to say those three simple words but he kept pushing it back. You never asked why he hasn’t said it, and you never said it either, so he never worried too much about it.

**_‘I know you’re right for me_ **

**_But I’m waiting for everything in your world_ **

**_To align with my world’_ **

****

One late night, he was wide awake with you curled up at his side. You looked so peaceful. Without thinking, he ran his fingers over your face and through your hair. His metal fingers winked in the moonlight. Quickly, he retracted his arm away from you. He lifted his metal arm into the moonlight watching as the light danced off of it. _An arm of an assassin_. He sighed to himself. Flipping away from you, he tried to get some sleep. But there you were. Even in sleep you haunted him. It was a peaceful dream, just the two of you strolling through the woods together, laughing and smiling. Like nothing mattered.

**_‘I think of you while I sleep_ **

**_I dream of what we could be if we grow_ **

**_Together unfold’_ **

****

Months together and he has never said those words. He called himself a coward countless times. How could he put you through this? Then like any other day you asked him to take a walk with you. He nodded without thinking and immediately followed you outside. He didn’t put much thought into the walk because the two of you always took walks outside to get away from the others. It was your little things you did together. Strolling through the trees always put his mind and your mind at ease. After a few silent minutes of walking, he glanced at you and you seemed happy, but nervous? Definitely. You looked nervous for some reason.

“(Y/N), are you okay,” he asked. He stopped walking, thinking you might want to talk to you.

“What? Oh, yeah, I’m fine,” you shrugged and kept moving forward.

He stared at you as you continued to walk away. He knew you were lying but he didn’t want to push it. Then you stopped walking as well. A few feet separate the two of you. It felt more to Bucky. You turned around, eyes focused on the ground. Your nerves more prominent than before. _Why are you so nervous?_ _Did I do something?_ Bucky thought to himself _._ He could hear you mumble something to yourself before standing up taller and stared directly into his eyes. Now, Bucky’s nerves rose. _Was it getting hotter?_ Bucky thought as he shuffled in his spot. _This is it. (Y/N), is breaking up with me_. Your eyes held determination, the same look you had when he yelled those horrible things at you.

You mumbled to the words.

“What,” Bucky said.

You took a deep breath and shouted at the top of your lungs, “I love you!” A blush was crawling onto your cheeks.

“What?” Bucky breathed out.

“I love you, James Buchanan Barnes,” you stated with more confidence.

Bucky took a step forward, then another. He ran up to you sweeping you up into his arms and spun you around. You were shocked at first as small giggles escaped your lips. God, he loved your laugh. God, he loved you. And that’s what he said. He said them once and a hundred more times. “I love you too. God, I love you so much.”

**_‘Say it, say it, say it_ **

**_Won’t you say it to me’_ **


	7. Bucky Barnes x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Drunkenly admitting to Bucky you have feelings for him

The Avengers were throwing a party. Well, Tony was throwing a party for some reason. I could never find the true reason whether it was to celebrate some successful mission or simply have a party to take a break from superhero responsibilities. I supposed it didn’t matter either way. Avengers HQ was decked out in neon lights, enormous speakers, and hired bartenders and chefs. Drinks and food wafted in the air. Tony wanted to have all of the works for a supposedly small party. A small party including the Avengers with multiple other superheroes and friends we made over the years. It was actually fun. It felt nice to relax for once and laugh freely without worries.

I sat at the bar next to Natasha drinking and chatting together over the heavy music. I sipped my drink listening to Natasha discuss a mission in which she fought a man with a book. “Then the binding of the book finally ripped sending papers flying. So, I grab a bunch of papers and shoved it down that man’s throat,” Natasha grinned while taking a sip of her fruity drink.

“Jesus, Nat, sometimes I forget how dangerous you are,” I shook my head.

“Speaking of dangerous people,” Natasha wiggled her eyebrows at me.

“What are you talking about?” I sipped my drink.

“I’m talking about a certain ex-assassin with a particular metal arm that you have a crush on.”

I choked on my drink. Coughing, I blinked at Natasha. I opened my mouth about to form some kind of lie, but I instantly closed it. “Is it really that obvious?” I whispered. My attention focused on my drink swirling around the contents.

“To me, yes. To others, I don’t think so.”

“Oh thank god,” I stared up at the ceiling for a second.

“You should go ask him to dance or something,” Natasha suggested while sipping her drink.

“What? No, I’m not doing that,” I hissed.

“What? It’s not like you’re a bad dancer. You have some great move if you ask me,” Natasha shrugged.

My cheeks grew warm at her comment. The alcohol definitely did not help the situation either. “I just can’t do that. I-I just – I don’t know.”

“Listen, (Y/N), I’m about to give you the best advice I can think of,” Natasha said twisting her body to face me.

I nodded and faced her as well. “Okay, what is it?”

She leaned forward, “Get off your fucking ass and go get the guy. You’re a fucking Avenger. We don’t have a lot of good or easy times so snatch up any moment you can get.”

 _Okay, that was not what I was expecting_. I peered behind me to see Bucky, Steve, Sam, and Scott all huddled together. Scott and Sam shook their heads chuckling to themselves while Steve and Bucky were belly-laughing and clutching each other for support. It seemed that the two super soldiers were reliving their past by telling ridiculous stories. _I never seen him like this before. Completely relaxed. Whole again_. Bucky had a massive grin like it always belonged there. As if it never left. His eyes shifted away from Steve and landed directly on me. The one obviously making googly eyes at him. I spun back around and chugged the rest of my drink and ordered another one. The hired bartender replaced my drink which I gladly started sipping on.

Natasha chuckled beside me. “You’re cute. Like a giddy school girl staring at her crush.”

I fidgeted in my seat saying nothing, only sipping on my now half empty drink. Carefully, I placed my drink down and mumbled, “I just don’t know how to do this, Nat.”

“I can see that.”

I huffed, “Thanks.” I glanced over my shoulder again seeing all the men still talking animatedly. “I haven’t had many crushes, let alone significant others. And-and I just, I just don’t want to screw this up. I mean what if he doesn’t share the same feelings as me? What if it puts a wedge in the friendship we already have? What if he laughs at me? What if-“

Natasha pressed her fingers to my lips silencing me. “You think too much.” Natasha pulled her finger away, “Look, (Y/N), you’re a great person. Everyone likes you. You make everyone around you happy with just your smile alone. Not only are you funny and you know when to cheer others up, but you’re a kickass Avenger. Selfless and strong. Anyone would be lucky to have you.”

Tears welled up in my eyes. I furiously blink them away, “Really?”

Natasha rolled her eyes but she had a smile on her face, “Yes, I really think that.”

I take a deep breath, “Okay, I’ll do it. Once everyone leaves I’ll tell Bucky I have feeling for him.”

“Well, good luck,” Natasha raised her glass and we clinked glass. I was right about admitting my feelings. Unfortunately, I wouldn’t be completely sober.

As the night went on, Natasha and I continued to chat with each other along with other people such as Maria, Thor, Wanda, and Clint. Drinks flowed endlessly. Laughter rang in my ears. The music pounded in my heart. My mind swirled. My fears vanished. Joy was all I felt. Hours later, every invited guest left leaving just the Avengers. Bruce and Thor were keeping a drunk Tony entertained and safe. Wanda and Vision lounged on the couch talking about something I couldn’t hear. Steve and Bucky played pool in the corner of the room. Leaving Clint, Natasha, and I still at the bar. Doing shots.

“Nope, I’m done. I can’t do another one,” I muttered shaking my head which made me momentarily dizzy.

“Aww, come on, (Y/N), one more,” Clint urged.

“No fucking way, you and Nat can keep going. I should’ve quit two shots ago.” Clint shrugged before turning to Natasha. They both lifted their glass and downed the contents swiftly. “You guys are crazy. More importantly, my crazy friends,” I mumbled happily.

Natasha and Clint giggled. “You are so drunk, (Y/N),” Natasha pointed out.

“What? Nooo,” I paused. My head buzzed. It felt as if I was on top of the world. Nothing could stop me. “Uh, yeah, maybe I am.”

“Woo! Our precious (Y/N) is drunk and that deserves another round,” Clint shouted. He already poured himself another shot drinking it immediately. He coughed as the liquid went down causing Natasha and me to laugh at him.

The music filled the air. The heavy beat pounded in my chest vibrating my bones. Every muscle in my body begged to dance. Listening, I begun swaying to the music. With drunk confidence, I suggested to Natasha, “Hey, Nat, let’s go dance.”

She shook her head, “You are definitely drunk.”

“Nat. You. Me. Dance floor. Now,” I declared. Without listening to her answer, I dragged her away from the bar onto the dance floor. Together we danced to the beat, jumped to the beat, sang with the lyrics, swayed to the music. We even twirled each other around.

“Someone is watching you,” Natasha whispered into my ear.

“What? Who? Santa?” I scanned the room for a red coat when Natasha grabbed my shoulders stopping my search. She spun us around so I now faced in the direction where she saw the supposed person watching us. 

Bucky.

Bucky and Steve talked while playing a game of pool, but Bucky’s eyes were locked onto us. Me specifically. He leaned on his pool stick staring but once our eyes connected he went back to the game. Shooting a ball into a pocket.

“Nat, I should go tell him now. I should go tell Bucky I like him,” I said excitedly. 

“Are you sure? I mean you’re drunk,” Natasha tried to dissuade me.

I waved her off, “I’m a fucking Avenger and I have to get off my ass and go get the man.”

Natasha opened her mouth but closed it. She sighed before side stepping giving me straight access to Bucky and Steve. I smiled at her and marched over to the two men. The two men stopped their game watching me curiously. Without hesitation, I climbed onto the pool table standing in front of the two super soldiers.

“(Y/N), what are you doing,” Steve asked. Clearly worried.

“I’m a fucking Avenger,” I started. I gave a quick thumbs up to Natasha who just covered her face shaking her head. “I, (Y/N) (Y/L/N), have romantic feelings for you, James Buchanan Barnes.”

Bucky’s eyes went wide at my statement. He shuffled in his spot rubbing the back of his neck trying to understand what to do next. He looked to Steve who was biting back a laugh at my antics. Bucky sighed and gestured for me to come closer which I did, he then effortlessly lifted me off the pool table placing me firmly on the ground.

“Wow, Bucky you’re so strong!” I commented. I turned to Steve, “Hey, Steve, did you know Bucky is so strong? And you’re strong too! Two strong soldiers. And you know what else? You’re best friend is awesome. And so are you! And so is Nat, Clint, Bruce, Thor, Tony, Wanda, and Vision. And you know what? So am I!”

Steve turned around his shoulders shaking. Bucky walked towards Steve and placed a hand on his shoulder. Bucky glanced at me then at Steve, “You have to help me out Steve, (Y/N), is clearly drunk. I don’t know what to do.”

“I don’t know, Buck.” Steve had a huge smile on his face.

Bucky sighed running his fingers through his hair before turning back to me, “Uh, (Y/N), you said that you liked me, is that true?”

I gasped. “I told you! Go me! Yeah, I like you, Buck. I like you this much,” I extended my arms to the sides.

“Steve,” Bucky called out. Steve was no help. He was laughing hysterically.

I reached up and stroked Bucky’s hair. He flinched under my touch unsure what to do. “You have the prettiest hair. Steve, do you see Bucky’s hair? It’s so pretty and soft.” I continued to run my fingers through Bucky’s hair.

Bucky grabbed my hand and placed it at my side before grabbing Steve’s shoulder begging for help. I wondered back to the pool table playing with the balls. I picked one up and tossed it. An idea hit me hard. “I should juggle! After the Avengers, I’ll join the circus! Clint!” I shouted over to the bar. “Clint you should join the circus with me!” Clint yelled ‘hell yeah’ and did finger guns which I returned. I then threw the ball up again a little too high and its downward fall was aiming at my face. But it stopped inches above my face.

Metal fingers glittered in the fluorescent lights. Bucky set the ball back on the table but I grabbed his metal hand. I picked up his hand leveling it with my face. Slowly, I placed my hand in his hand interweaving our fingers. Our hands perfectly fit. I released my grip and brought his hand to my face letting it cup my cheek. Leaning into his touch, I watched Bucky with a smile on my lips. He smiled for a second. However, he soon returned his hand at his side turning back to Steve.

“Steve, seriously man you have to help me here,” Bucky begged.

“Okay, okay, Buck, just put them in bed and give them a lot of water,” Steve said but a smirk could not leave his face.

Bucky nodded, “Right, okay. Uh, (Y/N), come on let’s go to bed.”

I gasped blushing, “Bucky, I don’t know if I’m ready for that.”

Bucky returned the blush. Steve was cracking up. “Shut up, Rogers,” Bucky growled. “No, I wasn’t suggesting that. I was- I was trying to help you. You’re tired, right? Don’t you want to go get some sleep?”

“Sleep?” I paused thinking about the idea of sleeping. “Sleep is for the weak!” I yelled.

Bucky slapped his face while Steve clutched his sides laughing. “(Y/N), come on we have to get you to bed,” Bucky stated and tried to reach for me. I stepped away giggling. He went to reach again but I backed away again. “Steve, help me out here, please.”

Now, Bucky and Steve tried to grab me to put me to bed which I quickly dodged. I ran around the room laughing, leaping from furniture to furniture, sprinting, and weaving in and out of their grasps. Steve and Bucky had to admit even drunk that I still moved effortlessly. Tony soon rooted at me which Thor and Bruce tried to quiet him down. Eventually, Bucky caught me. He scooped me into his arms and carried me out of the room.

I was laughing until we were in the quiet hallways. “Whoa. It’s so quiet. Spooky quiet,” I whispered. I looked at Bucky who was keeping his eyes straight focused on his objective. I bring both my hands to his face and cupped his cheeks. My fingers skimmed through his slightly bearded jaw. “So soft. Just like your hair. Soft Bucky,” I mumbled.

Bucky clear his throat, “Okay, uh, you’re going to stay here so I can watch over you.” Bucky walked into a bedroom and carefully laid me on the bed. “Stay here. I’m going to go get you some water.”

I snuggled into the bed sheets bringing them up to my chin. When Bucky returned I had the blankets all wrapped around me. “Look Bucky, I’m a worm. No, a burrito! Burrito blanket,” I wiggled back and forth.

Bucky chuckled before unwrapping me and gently placing the blankets on top. “Here, drink some water.” He lifted a glass which I gladly took drinking all of the water.

I sighed smacking my lips,” Thanks, Buck.”

He took the glass setting it on an end table. “Okay, get some rest, (Y/N).”

“But-“

“Sleep.”

I huffed. “Will you stay here with me,” I asked.

“Of course, I’ll be right here in this chair,” Bucky said sitting in a chair he pulled away from a desk. “Goodnight, (Y/N).”

“Goodnight, Bucky,” I muttered already feeling sleep dragging me under.

The sunlight exploded through the window directly in my eyes causing me to groan and flip over pulling the sheets over my head. _Stupid Sun, stupid party, stupid alcohol_. I blinked my eyes opened just to see the sheets covering my eyes. _Ugh, never again_. Slowly, I pulled the sheets back hissing at the sunlight. Blinking and few times, the scene before me begun to take shape. Bed. Desk. Shelves filled with a variety movies, CDs, and books. A punching bag in the corner. A sleeping man in a chair. _Wait, what?_

I sit up quickly followed by a string of curse words. _This isn’t my room. Oh my god_. I pulled back the covers seeing I was still fully dressed. _Oh thank god. But the man_. I twisted my head slowly to see the man with his chin tucked to his chest taking even breaths. Hair fell over his face. His arms crossed. Feet extended. It was Bucky. A cold chill passed through me. _What the hell happened last night?_

I spot a full glass of water on the table next to the bed which I gulped down thankful for the cool relief. _Okay, (Y/N), just think. What was the last thing you remember? I was talking with Natasha about confessing my feelings for Bucky. Oh god! Did I? Did I do it drunk?_

Bucky shimmed in his seat before sitting up and staring directly at me. We both froze for a second. “(Y/N), you’re awake. Are you okay? Do you have a headache? Do you feel nauseous? What is the last thing you remember,” Bucky asked a million questions.

“Uh, I –“ Last night came back like a slap to the face. The drinking. Dancing with Natasha. Confessing my feelings on a pool table. My hands all over Bucky. Bucky and Steve chasing me. Bucky putting me to bed. My cheeks heated up. I looked away from Bucky finding interest outside the window. _Wow, so many trees_.

“(Y/N), you have to talk to me? What do you remember? I can tell you what happened if you need me to.”

 _Oh god, the last thing I need is you to repeat my embarrassing adventures_. I bring my knees to my chest wrapping my arms around my legs and rested my chin on my knees. “Uh, ah, no, you don’t have to do that because, because, I-I remember,” I stammered out.

Silence. Awkward silence.

I side-eyed Bucky seeing he was just staring at me. He probably thought I was pathetic. _Hey look at poor (Y/N) who confessed their feelings for me. On a goddamn pool table. Drunk_. I wanted to bang my head against a brick wall than dealing with this uncomfortable silence.

“Did you mean what you said? That you have feelings for me,” Bucky asked.

I flinched. The one question I didn’t want to deal with. _Okay, just rip of the Band-Aid. You can do_. “Yeah,” I coughed into my knees.

“What did you say,” Bucky leaned forward.

I closed my eyes and inhaled. “Yes,” I clearly stated. “I have feelings for you, Bucky.”

 _Cue laughter_.

“I like you, too. I mean- I like you more than a friend. I would want to be your boyfriend, if you want that’s all up to you,” Bucky rambled on.

“You like me, too,” I whispered to myself. I uncurled myself facing Bucky who was still mumbling to himself. His face grew red at each passing second. I grabbed Bucky’s hand stopping his rambling. “I would love for you to be my boyfriend,” I smiled. Bucky returned the smile. Embarrassment flooded me again at the thought that I confessed drunk first. “Uh, would there be any way for you to forget what I did last night?”

He chuckled, “No. And I don’t think I want to forget.” I groaned. “Besides your whole performance was the highlight of my night and I don’t think I’ve ever seen Steve laugh that much before,” Bucky said.

“Please, don’t remind me,” I covered my face.

Bucky pulled my hands from my face smiling. This wonderful smile. “I’m personally thankful for your drunk ass.”

I snorted. “Thanks.”

He smirked, “I mean we are fucking Avengers. We deserve to have a few drinks once in a while and have some fun.”

I huffed in frustration. “Again, I don’t think I like you quoting my drunk ass.”

“Well, I am your boyfriend now so I can tease your sober and drunk ass all I want.”

“That’s it. I’m going. I need a shower anyway,” I stomped into the hallway.

“What you don’t want to get wrapped in the blankets and become a burrito? How about cuddling with your soft Bucky,” he shouted behind me.

I plugged my fingers in my ears, “La, la, la, not listening!”


	8. Bucky Barnes x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Being an Ex-Hydra Agent and Bucky Barnes helping you become an Avenger

You had a set of codes. Beliefs. Ones that you held close to your heart. Ones that define you. And you thought Hydra shared them as well. They approached you – a fresh faced CIA agent – years ago. They fed you these ideas. Fed you these lies. All of which you ate up. You were naïve. Believing anyone in this line of work was doing it for the greater good. To aid others. To simply be good. But, they weren’t. They manipulated your beliefs to align with their agenda. Without thinking, ignoring all the warning signs, you joined them.

And worst of all? You were one of their best agents. Lying and killing for their overall plan. All the while, you believed you were bettering the world. You weren’t. Never was. You killed people. Good people. You blackmailed, threatened, and manipulated world leaders into falling behind Hydra. You did their dirty work. Happily, if you may add. You happily did their horrendous dirty work. For _years_.

Until the veil was lifted.

Captain America and Black Widow exposed Hydra. Leaking all of their encrypted documents. Showing how they snuck into most of the world’s governments. Terrorists hiding in plain sight ready to bring the world onto its knees. Ready to shape the world into their glorious kingdom. And on that day, all you could think was how you aided them. How you helped these monsters have better access to deadly technology. How those people who you killed – thinking they were the terrorists – were just ordinary heroes who opposed Hydra. Willing to fight back despite the harsh opposition. You killed innocent lives. Willingly. _Happily._

For the longest time, you were in a dark place. Your sense of self lost. Your belief of how the world worked shattered. Corrupted. So, you ran. Ran from Hydra. Hoping to escape them. Hoping to start over. Hoping you could be one step ahead of them. But, their claws sunk into every network. They could – _would_ – find you. Their eyes always trained to spot someone who will reveal their secrets. To spot a weak link. And you were the weakest. Your name plastered on every blacklist. Your identity marked with a bounty. They wanted you _dead_.

Exhausted from running. Tired from hiding from your past. You did the best thing you could do: turn yourself in. But, not just to the authorities. Those you did not trust. Hydra still lingered everywhere. You decided to turn yourself over directly to Hydra’s number one enemy: The Avengers. You had no plan. No alternative. Either the Avengers put you in some max security facility or you will be dead within the week. Your life in their hands.

You marched straight to Avengers HQ. Within one minute of setting a foot onto the property, people swarmed you. You didn’t fight. Didn’t flinch at the weapons aimed at you. You stuck out your wrists and muttered, “I’ve come to turn myself in.”

The Avengers were obviously confused by this. But, they followed through. Slapping cuffs onto your wrists, they escorted you to a holding room. Nothing but a table – which you were now cuffed to – and three chairs. One of which you occupied. Blank grey concrete walls surrounded you expect for the single one way mirror and the door next to it. Nothing else. All of it cold and confining. _Better get used to it. This will be my new life._

Steve Rogers and Tony Stark entered the room and sat across from you.

Steve spoke first. “We have a few questions –“

You cut him off. “My name is (Y/N) (Y/L/N) a former CIA agent turned Hydra. I have killed well over thirty people, threatened lives, corrupted politicians, blackmailed governments all in the name of Hydra. I am here to turn myself in.”

The pair blinked in stunned silence.

“You’re here to turn yourself in?” Tony asked utterly confused.

“Yes. I accept full responsibility over my actions.”

“Uh, Cap, a moment here.” Tony ushered Steve out of the room. Behind the glass stood the rest of the Avengers – Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Vision, Wanda Maximoff, Sam Wilson, and Bucky Barnes – all of them dumbfounded.

“What the hell is going on?” Tony asked everyone. “Should we trust her?”

“She’s turning herself over. What other motives does she have?” Steve countered.

“A trick?” Clint shrugged.

“To do what? Kill us? It’s eight against one. And unless she has a secret ability I don’t see how she can win this,” Natasha pointed out.

“Maybe she doesn’t intend on surviving as long as she gets one of us it’ll be a win not only for her but for Hydra. Or what’s left of it.”

The others continued to argue back and forth deciding on your fate. Debating on what your intentions were. Wondering why a Hydra agent would willingly hand themselves over. However, one person understood. Bucky Barnes. The Winter Solider. Hydra’s best weapon. He knew Hydra. He knew their tricks, of their deception. Yet as he stared at you, all he saw was a frightened person. Not a harden agent. Your clenched fists, your leg nervously bounced, and your breathing strained. You were running from this organization. Away from their lies, and pain. Fear rattled you as they lurked around every corner. But. It was your eyes. A calmness, a sense of peace, held in your eyes. The absolute resolve. This was your first choice without Hydra looming over you. Your own free will. Not Hydra’s. Yours.

Bucky opened the door stepping inside ignoring everyone’s questions and shouting. Swiftly, he shut the door. Just leaving the two of you. Two former Hydra agents. You glanced up seeing the myth and legend of hydra. His iconic metal arm glittered in the overhead lights.

You swallowed.

Bucky walked over. He leaned forward over the table. You shrank in your seat. His presence highly intimidating. Without hesitating, he broke the cuffs off of you. The clang echoed in the quiet space.

You stared numbly down at the shattered cuffs. Your eyes darted back up. “Wh – why did you do that?”

“Because you’re not a criminal.”

Your eyebrows knitted together. “Yes, I am. I’ve killed. I should be sent to jail.”

“No, you’re not. And you’re not going anywhere.”

“What?”

“You want to do something good? Something meaningful than throwing your life away? Then join us.”

“Excuse me?”

“Become an Avenger.”

“But … I … I don’t deserve this,” you whispered.

Bucky crouched down in front of you. “You do. Someone took a chance on me. Even after all I did for Hydra and I’m taking the same chance on you. I know what it’s like. Hydra used me and used you. But we can be more than just pawns for them. We’re better than that. So, what do you say?”

With a clenched throat and tears welling up, you mumbled, “Yes.”

You had a plan that day. To turn yourself over damning the rest of your life to a concrete room to pay for your crimes. But, someone had different plans. Bucky Barnes. And he continued to do so much for you.

Such as helping you overcome your past.

_“You’re a monster! How could you have done this!”_

You gasped awake. Your heart hammered in your chest and your hands tightened around the bedsheets. Your eyes wildly glanced around. Confusion and fear settled in. _Where am I?_ It clicked. You were at the Avengers compound. It had been one week since Bucky took a chance on you. However, ever since you settled into your new home nightmares have plagued your mind. Nightmares of your past. They sowed doubt into your mind. Like believing you don’t belong here, that Bucky was wrong, that you should in prison paying for your crimes. Overall, you shouldn’t be trying to be a hero because you were far from being a good person. Heavily stained by your past.

You threw the sheets off of you and left your room. Shuffling into the kitchen, you grabbed a glass of water and sat at the island. The water went untouched as your mind wondered to your recent nightmare. A memory in actuality. You killed a politician in front of his husband. No hesitation. The politician slumped to the ground blood oozing from the wound. Choking on his blood. And you watched. Waited until he died then left. Your mission complete. Those words were what the husband shouted after you.

_God, what am I thinking? This is all insane. Never in a million years did I think this would have happened. I should have rejected Bucky’s offer. I’m not Avenger material._

“Can’t sleep?”

“Fuck,” you hissed. You whirled around in your seat seeing Bucky biting back a smile.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“No, no, I should be sorry. I was just stuck in my own little world.”

He got himself a cup of water. Taking a sip, he watched you. You fiddled with your glass playing with the water droplets dripping down. Bucky knew that look in your eyes. The distant void of reliving painful memories. He placed the empty cup in the sink and leaned on the counter.

“Nightmares?” he asked. His voice soft barely above a whisper.

You glanced up. His eyes filled with pain and sympathy. You wordlessly nodded.

“Do – do you want to talk about it?”

“Can …” – you cleared your throat as a wave of emotion flowed through you – “… can we just sit here?”

“Of course.” He took the seat next to yours. Your shoulders bumped together. “I’m here for you whenever you’re ready to talk. Even if it’s tomorrow or next month. I’m right here.”

“Thanks, Bucky.”

One day, you finally told him. From your nightmares to your past. And he listened to every word never interrupting. When you were done talking, when the tears streamed heavily down your face, he carefully wiped them away. Smiling kindly. “You’re not alone in this. I’ve dealt with this type of hell, the manipulation and deceit, so I know what you’re going through. I didn’t have anyone to lean on. Steve helped but never understood the torment. So, I’m here for you. And you know why? Because you’re a good person who was dragged into this dark place. Like me. Because I know how important it is to have someone by your side supporting you. And I will always be here.”

Soon after Bucky started to train you. Subdue and disarm rather than kill.

Currently, the two of you were in the training room. The other Avengers gone on missions or attending other business matters. You and Bucky circled around each other on the mat. Arms raised ready. Both of you breathing heavily. It was your fifth round.

Bucky swung a right punch. You stepped back. He kicked high which you easily blocked. You countered with a punch. However, he grabbed your arm pulling you in. Your arms pinned against your chest while locked in his embrace. His chest pressed against your back. His ragged breathing tickled your neck. Your cheeks flushed. Both from exhaustion and the fluttering of your heart.

But, a smirk tugged on your lips. You had him where you wanted him. You jumped up throwing Bucky off his balance. Using the momentum, you flung him over your shoulder. He landed with a satisfying thump. You quickly straddled him and pinned down his arms. Your hands locked around his wrists. Arms high above his head. A triumphant plastered on your lips.

Bucky’s face shifted from surprise to impressed. You were improving a lot. However, Bucky would not go easy on you. Even if he enjoyed this positioning. He started moving his metal arm. Your eyes widen. Shifting your weight to his one arm, he still easily tossed you to the side. Now, the roles reversed. He straddled _your_ hips with a wide triumphant smirk.

“Give up?” he mused.

“Never.”

With your legs still free, you swung them back locking them around his neck bringing him down. In a tangle of limbs, each of you trying to subdue the other, Bucky managed to latch onto your arm. Flipping you onto your stomach, he pinned your arm back. Pain shot through you.

“Give up?” he repeated.

You grit your teeth. You tried to move, to wriggle free, but he grip was solid. No way of escaping this. You sighed deeply releasing all the tension in your body. “Yeah … okay, mercy.”

He chuckled flopping onto the mat. You rolled over grumbling slightly.

“You did good today,” he said.

Turning your head, you stared at him. Watching the rise and fall of his chest, memorizing the way his hair stuck against his forehead, studying his flushed cheeks. Your heart fluttered. Again. “Thanks … although … I think you’re _technically_ cheating. You’re a super soldier with a robotic arm. Clearly, it’s an unfair fight,” you joked.

He laughed. “Yes, I suppose. But what does that say about you?” He turned his head facing you. His eyes sparkled. “You going toe to toe with me and almost winning?”

“That one day I will kick your ass and I will never let you live it down,” you teased. You and Bucky laughed. A genuine moment of joy and laughter. A moment thanks to Bucky.

And when the time came, Bucky finally brought you on your first mission as an honorary Avenger.

You and Bucky flew to a small town in another country. Mercenaries took over a town stealing all the supplies and goods. They built a blockade halting any help from entering and killed any civilian who tried to escape. The countries’ leaders needed help. Their resources and expertise drained. So, they contacted the Avengers. After some convincing from Bucky, the team allowed for the pair of you to take the mission.

Under the navy sky, you and Bucky snuck into the town. Around every corner, together you subdued any and all the enemies. Any civilians you spotted you informed them of a hidden exit along with help that laid on the other side. The mission solely based on stealth. All to lessen civilian casualties. It worked wonderfully.

Until.

You were ahead surveying the area. Peering around a building, you found nothing. No mercenaries. No civilians. Glancing behind to inform Bucky, you noticed something in the shadows. A dash. Movement. A man. A man sprinting towards Bucky’s back. Without thinking, you shoved Bucky to the side and fired your gun. Directly at the man’s knee. He fell skidding across the ground. He struggled to get back up but you wacked him with the butt of your gun knocking him unconscious.

Bucky stared at the man then to you. “Um … thanks.”

Your heart raced. Adrenaline surged through you. The thought that you almost lost Bucky sent your mind spinning, yet you still smiled at him. “I thought you were a super soldier? Don’t you have like super hearing or something?”

Bucky rolled his eyes. A small smile twitched on his lips. “Just focus on the mission.”

“Yes, sir.” You mocked salute. You stepped forward only to pause and whirl around. “Maybe it’s old age? You’re, what? Hitting 90?”

“Mission,” he reiterated. Trying to be stern. But failing.

“Right, right, I forgot that you have trouble focusing because of your age. Get it done now or it’ll never get done.”

Bucky shook his head smiling. _She’s going to be the death of me,_ he thought.

In the end, Bucky showed you to be you again. Away from Hydra. Away from the pains of your past. You were more than a former Hydra agent. You were a good person who was misled. Someone who needed help.

“Hey, Bucky.” You strolled into the kitchen. The sunlight peeked through the curtains. A lovely morning. A lovely morning that marked little over a year with the Avengers. A year since Bucky took a chance on you and guided you out of the dark.

“Hey, doll face,” he smiled.

You rolled your eyes trying to act annoyed, but a blush danced across your cheeks. It was Bucky’s newest nickname for you. And to be frank? You loved it. You settled yourself onto a stool watching a Bucky fixed himself a cup of coffee. He turned around gesturing to the pot and you nodded. He pulled out another cup for you.

You started fiddling with your fingers. Ever since you woke up this morning, you wanted to ask Bucky something. You wanted to show him your appreciation for all that he did for you. Your mind jerked back to reality when a cup was placed in front of you. You thanked him and sipped on it. It was absolutely perfect.

You cleared your throat setting down the coffee. “I can’t believe I’ve been here a year already.”

He nodded sipping his drink. “Yeah, times sure does fly by.”

“Yeah …”

He cocked his head at you. “Got something on your mind, doll face?”

You sighed. _Damn him and his perceptive nature._ “Yeah, I do.”

He rested his forearms on the counter staring at you at eye level. “Hey, you know you can talk to me, right? I’m always here for you.”

“I know and that’s kind of what I wanted to talk about.” You played with your cup debating whether this idea you thought of was a good one. _Screw it._ Taking a deep breath, you asked, “Bucky, do you want to go out to dinner tonight?”

He blinked. “What?”

“Do you want to go out to dinner tonight?” you repeated. “Look, I want to show you my thanks for all that you’ve done for me. I came here ready to give up on my life and you changed that. If it wasn’t for you I would be in a jail cell rotting until the end of time. But, you saw I was something more – that I could do more. So, please, let me take you out to dinner as a thank you.”

He smiled. A soft and beautiful smile. “I would love that.”

You returned the smile. “Great, I guess I’ll see you back here say about 6?”

“Sounds perfect.”

You grabbed your coffee and started to walk away, but Bucky’s words stopped you. “Is it just a ‘thank you’ dinner or is it possibly something a bit more?”

You spun around seeing Bucky rub the back of his neck. His cheeks tinted a soft rosy color. He bashfully glanced up. Your heart skipped. “Um …” – you clutched your drink tighter – “do – do you want it to be?”

“That would be nice.” He answered, but quickly stumbled out, “If it is.”

“Then it can be,” you smiled. Your heart pounded in your chest. Both of you avoiding eye contact. Both of you smiling like giddy school children. Shuffling in place, you mumbled, “So, I guess I’ll see you at 6 for our, um, _date._ ”

“Yeah,” he replied happily. “See you then, (Y/N).”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hiii! Can u do a fanfic where the reader used to word for hydra and but then they join the Avengers but Bucky is the only one understands what shes going thru? With lots of fluff? (Sorry if that’s like super specific or u don’t feel comfortable writing it)


	9. Guardians of the Galaxy x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Being the one who taught Baby Groot curse words

You always had a horrible vocabulary. Actually, you suppose not always, but once you were at that ripe age of learning curse words you clung to them. The older you got the more the curse words flew and there was no turning back. You liked them, curse words always had that punch that no other words had. It got the point across efficiently and effectively. Besides, you thought most curse words were funny in a sense; how did certain words come to mean something so vial? It’s strange, and funny, how languages changed overtime.

So, there you were years ago. A foulmouthed human that was sucked into the world of space. Well, kidnapped to be specific. Plucked right off of Earth, shot into space, and to never return. Unfortunately, for those aliens they got an unpleasant ear full of yelling and swearing. They soon rightfully dropped you off at the nearest planet, not wanting to deal with you anymore. Now, you were on a new planet where you had to adapt and learn about the exciting and fast pace world of the galaxy. Difficult at first, but you soon blossomed in the galaxy becoming more and more yourself. Your cursing and stubborn self that got you far. But not far enough, you needed to go further to survive properly.

So, you became a thief. Never before would you think about being a thief, but then again you never thought you would be in space using technology only seen in sci-fi movies. Yet, you adapted to your new crazy lifestyle. Which only lasted until you were caught. Who knew there was still police and jail in space? You were caught then shoved into a ship on its way to jail with a bunch of other criminals. Then, against your better judgement, you helped those same criminals from the ship to escape which lead to you saving the entire galaxy. It was strange how those event played out thinking back on it. One second you were a criminal next you were a Guardian of the Galaxy.

Being a Guardian was something you cherished with your entire being. You learned to care for the green assassin, a human also from Earth, an alien who didn’t understand metaphors, a genetically engineered raccoon, and a talking tree. They quickly became your family and you would do anything to protect them under any circumstances. However, they also had the same notion because someone did sacrifice their self in order to save the team and the galaxy. Groot. That sweet and gentle giant sacrificed himself to save everyone else. Thankfully, the stars above gave him another life. Grown from a little stick founded by Rocket, Groot was now back only smaller. Cuter.

He stole your heart right away.

When Groot came back, the two you were inseparable. Much to Rocket’s dismay. He knew of your foul mouth and he really didn’t like you saying those certain words around the impressionable baby Groot. You tried to ease Rocket’s mind saying you don’t curse around children and elders, which was the truth and that meant Groot will be given the same treatment, but he still didn’t believe you. He had a right to not believe you because, unfortunately for Rocket, you didn’t really watch your mouth around Groot. You should have, but you just didn’t. It happened on accident at first, which soon turned into a few more accidents then into a daily habit.

That was how you were with Groot when no one was around. You cursed and swore without a care in the world. Groot surprisingly caught along quick and understood exactly when and how to use the swear words. Though you shouldn’t have you laughed every time Groot swore because, well because, it was Groot. Little Groot who now swore like a sailor. Thanks to you. Not that you would say it out loud, but you were impressed how quick he was learning and you took a little sick pride at the fact you taught Groot those words.

Now, you and Groot were laying on your bed in your room relaxing and chatting together. Like the two of you always did. Talking about everything and anything, such as making Groot look tougher. “So, I was thinking that I make you a jacket or something so you could look so badass,” you thought out. “Then no one would mess with you.”

“I am Groot,” he said.

“No, no, like a leather jacket. All black. Maybe even get you some shades! Aw man, you would look amazing! You would be a total badass.” You laughed at the image in your head. _Groot in all black kicking people asses would be a sight to see._

“I am Groot.”

“Yeah, I know! You show up shades and a jacket throw people off their games then blam!” You smiled at him as Groot laughed. However, the same concerning thought popped up into your head again like it always did. “Uh, Groot, just remember to keep this whole swearing to ourselves, okay? I don’t need Rocket after my ass.”

“I am Groot,” he promised. He kept it for months. Months your little secret was safe where you taught Groot swear words and you allowed him to say whatever when he was around you.

Until, he slipped that same day. You wouldn’t call it coincidence but you thought fate had a twisted sense of humor.

You and Groot were called into the piloting area. Apparently, you and the rest of the Guardians were on your way to a distant planet. It was a case of some type of alien monster/creature causing mass panic for a planet. The planet’s leader called the team asking for help which Peter quickly piloted the ship into the direction of the coordinates sent. The rest of you stood around the table discussing about planet and about the creature you were about to face. Gamora stood at the head of the table, Drax to her right arms crossed, Rocket on a chair to her left, and you at the other end lounged back in a chair with your feet on the table, and Groot sat on top of the table in front of you. His little legs stretched out as he leaned back on his hands. You didn’t know it but he was trying to mimic your relaxed state.

After a few minutes, Peter put the ship on autopilot walking over to the table. He stood next to Gamora, no surprise there, and begun giving a little speech telling different ideas on how to go after the monster. “Ok, here’s the plan. We split up and surround the beast attacking it in teams. Me and Gamora on one team –“

“Why you and Gamora?” Drax asked. You giggled to yourself. _This is going to be good_. You put your feet on the ground and leaned closer to the team waiting and watching to the idiotic bickering to begin. Groot turned his head giving you his little smile which you returned back at him. Besides cursing together, you both liked watching Peter butt heads with Drax.

“Well, uh, because I said so. We make a great pair, we’re the best fighters so it would be best if –“

“You are not the best fighter. I am. Gamora should be teamed with me,” Drax argued.

“What? No, I’m one of the best fighters.”

“No, you are weak and soft. You are not a good fighter.” You and Groot giggled.

Peter was about to argue back when Gamora silenced him. “Enough, Peter and I will be a team. Drax you will be with Rocket.” Drax mumbled at that mention of his partner. “And (Y/N), you will be with Groot. Just watch over him, okay,” Gamora asked.

“Yeah, no problem.” You looked to Groot, he faced you and you both shared a smile. “Looks like we’re partners, are you excited?”

“I am Groot!” He shouted back jumping up at the end.

Everyone froze. You and Groot stared at each other wide eyes knowing fully well what was about to happen. Rocket was about to have your asses.

“What did you just say,” Rocket asked. His ears laid flat against his head as he glared at Groot.

Groot slowly turned around head trained on the ground. He kicked at a piece of food that was leftovers from last night’s dinner on the table. He was stalling, but he couldn’t stall for long. “I am Groot,” Groot said it quieter this time. Almost a whisper, but Rocket could hear it clearly.

Rocket was livid. He began shouting, “Where did you learn that?”

At his shouting, you thought it would be best you slowly make your exit. With everyone’s attention on Groot, you carefully and quietly stood from your sit. You took one step at a time hoping to make your getaway unnoticed.

“I am Groot,” Groot confessed. You flinched. Groot ratted you out, not that you blamed him. You probably would have done the same thing in his shoes. Especially, when Rocket had that look on his face.

“(Y/N)! I knew they would teach you that! Did I not say that?” Rocket looked around the table to the other guardians who nodded their head in agreement. Rocket started looking around for you, unfortunately you didn’t manage your getaway. “(Y/N), stop right there!”

You froze at the door, your back to the group. _So fucking close_. You slowly turned around with a small smile. “Hey, Rocket, uh, how’s it going?” You tried leaning against the doorway to act causal. It didn’t work, you looked and felt more uncomfortable. You stood back up and just shuffled in place.

Rocket stomped up to you. “How’s it going? How do you think it’s going! I just heard a certain word come out of Groot, care to explain?”

You glanced from Gamora to Peter to Drax who all shared a look of ‘I’m not helping, you deserve this’. Although, Peter had more of a smirk glad that someone else was being chewed out for once. You swallowed, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I didn’t hear anything.” You knew lying was going to do nothing but you had to at least try.

“Oh, really? You didn’t here Groot just shout to the entire team ‘Fuck, yeah’.”

“Uh, nope.” God, you really sucked at lying.

“Are you saying Groot also lied about saying that he heard it from you?”

You looked over at Groot who had a sorry look on his face. Eyes wide filled with sorrow, mouth slightly quivering. Your heart broke as he hunched over unable to look at you anymore. He was unbelievable sorry for something that was more of your fault. _Fuck! I can’t let him get in trouble._ You glanced back down at Rocket who had fire in his eyes. You took a deep breath, “Yes, I taught him those words.”

“I knew it! I knew this would happen!” He threw his arms up in exasperation.

“And you know what?” You had to go big or go home if you needed to protect Groot.

Rocket sent a glare at you, “What?”

You glanced at Groot who had a smile on his face and the sparkle back in his eyes. He knew exactly what was about to happen. Admiration for you flowed through him. You mouthed ‘I got you’ and smirked at Groot before screaming at Rocket. “Fuck you, you ass licking motherfucker! I can say whatever the fuck I want! Groot is a growing tree who will eventually learn these words. So you need to get a chill pill, you prick! I just happened to teach him a little early on. So, you can go eat shit, fucker!”

After your outburst, you promptly ran off to the other end of the ship. Rocket sat in stunned silence for a second as he processed the words. Once all the words ran through his head twice and he was positive he heard you correctly, he scampered after wanting your head on a spike like you predicted.

In the distance, you heard Groot cheer on. “I am Groot!” He was hoping that you could get away. You were his favorite guardian after all. Caring but not suffocating like the others. You let him do whatever, but within reason.

Peter shook his head. “Groot, we really need to limit your time with (Y/N).”

“I am Groot.”

Peter, Gamora, and Drax gasped. Their head snapped into the direction where you bolted away with Rocket hot on your tail. They were hoping Rocket would give you a stern talking to because if he doesn’t they certainly will. You were definitely not the best influence on their baby Groot. Groot, however, thought otherwise.


	10. Loki x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Loki reading to you

I sighed for what seems to be for millionth time in this hour alone. Boredom was all I know. Or at least that was what it felt like. Trapped in Avengers HQ with little to do to keep oneself entertained. Any other time I could have found something to do but not today. I could have went on a walk outside to breathe in the fresh it but there was a storm raging away outside. I could have trained but I have no energy to do so. I could have watched TV but I already flipped through every channel and nothing grabbed my attention. I could have read but I’ve read every book I own. All I can do was watch the rain pound against my bedroom window waiting for the inevitable attack on Earth.

That’s right.

Earth has once again been threatened to be destroyed. Once again by an alien force. This time by an angry purple giant named Thanos with a couple of special rocks called infinity stones. However, there was nothing we can do right now. Steve said were strategizing and preparing which was another way of saying defense or waiting for Thanos to strike first. Wait. Wait. And wait some more. Not only can my nerves not handle this looming threat but my mind cannot stand the silence in all of this waiting.

I groaned banging my forehead against the window wishing I had the ability to change the weather. Seizing the head banging for one moment, I glanced around my room again hoping to find something to do. My eyes bounced from electronics and random hobby supplies to ultimately land on my shelf of read books. That was what I really wanted. Something new to read and transport me away from this reality even if for a moment. But I don’t have any new books.

I groaned again and continue my head banging on the window.

“Where-“ Bang.

“Can-“ Bang.

“I-“ Bang.

“Get-“ Bang.

“A-“ Bang.

“New-“ Bang.

“Book-“ My head stopped centimeters away from the window as it dawned on me that there is a new team member who also enjoys reading. Loki. Loki was able to join the Avengers due to his knowledge on Thanos and with some persuading from Thor. Not everyone was thrilled as expected but unexpectedly Loki and I became good friends over the short period of time. _Maybe even be something more_. I pushed away those thoughts and leapt off my bed to make my way to Loki’s room.

Standing in front of Loki’s door, I raised my fist to knock when a noise captured my attention. I pressed my ear against the door trying to decipher it. “Do not be afraid of my running into any excess, of my encroaching on your privilege of universal good-will. You need not. There are few people whom I really love, and still fewer of whom I think well. The more I see of the world-“

Wow. I was caught between the elegancy of the words and the actual context of the sentence. Who was Loki talking to? Thor?

A cough from behind me made me freeze at my compromising position of my ears pressed against Loki’s door. Turning around, I found it to be none other than Loki himself. I forced a laugh as my cheeks grow warm with embarrassment.

“What exactly are you doing, (Y/N),” Loki asked with his eyebrow raised.

“Well, uh, you see I was hoping maybe you have some, uh, books you could, uh, maybe lend me,” I stammered. “But, then I heard you talking so, uh, I started listening.”

He hummed a response before gesturing to the door, “Next time just knock before eavesdropping.”

The door opened up revealing Loki at the door. Knitting my eyebrows together, I turned back around where Loki first popped up to see his illusion shimmered before fading away. _Geez, I should have known_. Facing the real Loki, I shook my head. “Next time, I’ll knock as long as you don’t send your dumb illusion as a guard dog,” I retorted.

“Well, I wouldn’t have used it if you weren’t eavesdropping,” Loki smirked.

I opened my mouth to say some form of a comeback but it all fell apart. “Whatever.” I walked into Loki’s room which was a standard room that everyone was given with his own touches here and there. Such as a more expansive book collection, his Asgardian outfit on display with weapons, and other odds and ends that fit Loki’s personality. “So, who were you talking to anyway,” I asked walking over to his book collection.

“I wasn’t,” Loki answered. Turning around, this time I gave him an eyebrow raise. “I was reading,” Loki lifted up a book in his hand that I didn’t notice before, Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen.

“Oh,” was all I could muster as a response. “I’ve never read that book before, the early English is a little tough for me to get through, but I’ve heard great things about it.” Thinking this was the end of the conversation, I crouched in front of the stack and begun my search through Loki’s collection which was surprisingly a wide variety.

“I could read it to you if you want,” Loki stated.

“What?”

“You said you have trouble with the language. I could read it to you it may help,” Loki explained. It was so matter-of-factly. However, for me, my heart raced at the mere suggestion.

“Are you sure? Wouldn’t you have to start over or something,” I asked getting slightly more and more nervous.

He shrugged, “Starting over is not always a bad thing.”

Why does everything he say said so poetic or some form of a proverb? “Uh, sure, we can.”

Loki gestured to a couch near his collection of book for the both of us to sit on. He took on end and I took the other. I shimmed and wiggled in my spot unsure I should sit. Do I tuck my legs? Do I keep my legs extended out? Do I cross my arms? Do I face Loki or face forward? Why am I so awkward?

“Are you ready,” Loki asked as he was casually draped across the couch. One arm resting on the back of the couch while the other was on the arm rest holding the book up. One leg crossed on top of the other that was extended out.

“Uh, yeah,” I just stayed still in whatever position felt the least comfortable.

Loki cleared his throat, “It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in a want of a wife. However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighbourhood, this truth is so well fixed –“

The words of the book slowly begun to take me away to this fictional universe. The words was the railroad while Loki’s voice was the train. His deep slow voice added with his Asgardian accent tied everything together. A smile flickered on my lips as my eyes closed to imagine the scenes played out.

“Nothing could be more delightful! To be fond of dancing was a certain step towards falling in love; and very-“ Loki paused which I thought was for effect. “(Y/N)?”

“Yeah, “ I mumbled turning my head and slowly opened my eyes.

“Nothing, I thought you have fallen asleep on me.”

“Oh, no. I might though, but please keep going.”

“As you wish.” Loki picked up where he left off, “and very lively hopes of Mr. Bingley’s heart were entertained.”

Loki continued to read for what felt like hours with little breaks in between and soon it was late into the night. We were facing each other on his couch with our legs tangled together and a blankets draped over us. A smile never left my lips. It was wonderful. The higher the moon rose the more tired I grew but I could not bring myself to stop Loki.

“(Y/N),” Loki whispered.

I hummed this time not opening my eyes.

“Maybe we should call it a night,” he suggested.

I groaned opening my eyes seeing the moon beaming into the windows. A reminder that this day was eventually going to end. “A little bit longer.”

Loki chuckled, “We can start again tomorrow.”

“Please just a few more minutes,” I begged.

We stared at each other wonder who would cave first. Loki did. “All right just a few more minutes.”

I beamed, “Thank you.”

Loki started up again but this time the words didn’t take me away to another world but lulled me to sleep. I would awake the next day in my room with little memory of physically walking here but it didn’t matter because all I could focus on was Loki and our new shared book.


	11. Peter Parker x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Finding Peter's Spiderman suit

Peter Parker was one of my closest friends. Was. It hurt just to think that our friendship could be over. I hoped it wasn’t. We first meet each other years ago when he moved in with his Aunt May who happened to be my family’s neighbor and one of our closest friends. Peter and I immediately connected. Nerds flock together like that. We were inseparable for those years. Until now. Something has changed. Peter has become more reclusive. Gone for hours after school without any hint to where he’s been. In the few times I would see him sometimes I could spot bruises and cuts scattered on his body. Then out of nowhere he was given an internship by _the_ Tony Stark and went to Berlin for a few days _. Like what the actual hell?_ He never told me he applied for anything. Well, in fact, he hasn’t told me anything in a while.

It was Saturday afternoon. With all of my homework completed, caught up in every class and school projects, I now had no excuses to confront Peter. I had to know what was happening with him. What’s with all the long hours away after school? The internship with Tony Stark? The random bruises? Why haven’t we hung out together in so long? Was he in some sort of trouble? Was I needy? Was I selfish to want to hang out with Peter like old times? Peter was also friends with Ned, we’ve all hung out together, but why was I feeling so abandoned? _Maybe he is deliberately trying to end our friendship? No, he wouldn’t do that. Would he?_

I wanted answers. Needed answers.

Finally building up the confidence, I told my parents that I was going over to Peter’s. They said okay and to say hi to May for them. Walking down the hallway to Peter’s apartment, panic begun to settle in my mind. _Maybe I was right. Maybe he wanted nothing to do with me anymore. Or maybe I am just overreacting. Yeah, I’m just overreacting. There is a completely logical reason for why he has been avoiding me._

Knocking on the door, May opened the door with a welcoming smile. “(Y/N), it’s so great to see you.” ****

Swallowing down my panic, I returned the smile, “Hi, May, uh, my parents also wanted me to say hi for them, but I was wondering if Peter was home by any chance?” ****

“Oh, sorry, not right now, but he told me that he would be home in a few minutes. You can go into his room and wait for him. Just like you use to do,” she suggested. She stepped aside to let me inside the apartment. ****

“Uh, thanks,” I mumbled walking straight into Peter’s room. ****

Opening Peter’s doors, his room looked like it always has: messy. Well, messy to others. Others who don’t know the underlying complicated system of where everything is supposed to go and be. Chaotic organization is what we use to call it. I smiled to myself as random memories surfaced. Weird games we made up to pass the time, inside jokes that could always get us to crack a smile, us watching movies together late into the night, and conversations from the hearts wide opened, completely serious, to the random noises we did to make the other person laugh. Now, I sat on Peter’s bed. Alone. In utter silence as I waited for him to answer my questions.

But as I continued to the wait the antsier I was becoming. I couldn’t take the silence. It nagged at my mind as the million questions screamed for answers. I had to do something. So, I started pacing back and forth trying to calm my nerves. In reality, it only made them worse. _Am I really overreacting? Or has Peter moved on from me?_ _Why do I sound like his desperate ex hoping to rekindle our relationship_? My eyes spotted a completed Lego Death Star: Ned’s and Peter’s little project. _No, Peter can have other friends. In fact, I hope he does. He’s such a wonderful person to be around. I just want to know why he’s been avoiding me. What’s with all these new secrets?_ I hugged my arms around myself wondering why it felt like I haven’t spoken to him in months. _Probably because you haven’t._ I pushed away those dark thoughts away _. I need to be positive. Peter probably has good reasons. He probably has a bunch of work from being accepted by Tony Stark’s internship. Plus school that is a lot of things to keep anyone busy. Yeah, he’s been busy. That’s it._

I sighed. All these racing thoughts were exhausting. I leaned against Peter’s closest door when the door slid opened. I fell backwards as my arms waved frantically in the air hoping to regain my balance. I didn’t. A thud shook the apartment as Peter’s clothes toppled over of me.

“Ow,” I muttered picking one of Peter’s shirt off of my head.

“(Y/N), are you okay? What was that,” May asked on the other side of the bedroom door. ****

“What? Oh, nothing, I just slipped and fell. I’m fine,” I answered back. May mumbled something about Peter needing to clean his room then said okay and to always ask if I needed anything. Her footsteps strolled away. ****

I tried to get myself up by grabbing anything to steady myself. Unfortunately, I chose the laundry basket. Again, I fell over spilling the rest of Peter’s laundry over me and everywhere in the closet. _Shit, shit, shit. I am making way more of a mess_. Now safely balanced on my both of my feet, I randomly started throwing all of Peter’s clothes into the hamper. That’s when I saw it. Red and blue peeking through the pile of clothes. Such vibrant colors against the dullness of the other clothes. Digging through, I picked it up. Whatever it was, it’s bundled together. A ball of red and blue. At a closer inspection, I could see some black in the mix of red and blue. Little black lines crisscrossing together. I unfurled the bundled. _What the fu_ - ****

“(Y/N), hey, what are –“ Peter froze. I turned my head staring at Peter who was standing at his bedroom door looking like a fish out of water. Quickly, he shut the door behind him and took a step towards me. “Uh that’s a costume, a, uh, cosplay thing for that new superhero, uh, Spiderman. You heard of him, right? Yeah, it’s just a cosplay thing, yeah, a cosplay thing,” Peter rambled off.

He went to grab the costume, but I backed away. “You’re Spiderman,” I whispered. ****

“What? Nooo. That’s a homemade costume I made for that cosplay thing. Uh, me and Ned, are going to next weekend.” Peter crossed his arms fidgeting where he stood. “Yeah, didn’t you hear about a convention next week, it’s going to be awesome.” The more Peter spoke the more nervous he was getting. ****

“Peter.” I raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m not that stupid.” I glimpsed back at the costume, the mask in one of my hands. The white oval eyes highlighted by black rings stared at me. Telling me everything I wanted to know. “I should have seen it sooner, actually,” I whispered. “It makes perfect sense.”

“What?” Peter stepped forward.

“It makes sense that you’re Spiderman. Disappearing after school for hours probably helping people, the random internship with Tony Stark aka _Iron Man_ , you taking a trip to Berlin and on the news a group of superheroes were spotted fighting at an airport in _Berlin_. It-it just all makes sense.” Peter stood inches away and immediately grabbed the costume from my grasp. I didn’t fight. “Man, I feel so stupid now. All the answers I needed were directly in my face.” All the new connections and answers fired quicker at each new revelation. I sighed rubbing my hands over my face, “All those bruises and cuts I saw. You must have been in a fight with someone. Oh my god, are you okay? Do you ever get seriously injured? Geez, here I am worrying about our dumb friendship when you’re out there fighting these bad guys and putting your life on the line.”

Peter shot me a confused look, his hand clutched his suit, “What? No, no, I’m fine. What do you mean ‘our dumb friendship’?”

“What? No! I’m not saying our friendship is dumb. I’m saying that I haven’t seen you in months. I thought you were avoiding me. The only times I saw you are those short periods at school.” As I explained, I watched as Peter’s face dropped in realization. My heart clenched at the sight. “Hey-hey, no, I –“

“(Y/N), I’m so sorry. I didn’t know. I promise I’ll make it up to you. I’ll-I’ll-“

I shushed him, “Shh, hey, Peter, it’s okay. Trust me. Hey, look at me.” Peter’s sad puppy eyes locked onto mine. _Oh dear god_. “Hey, you are out there saving peoples’ lives which is amazing. No. Spectacular. Awesome. It’s every great word imaginable. So, I don’t expect you to always have time for me and that’s okay. I may be a little selfish and don’t like seeing you hurt, but people need more superheroes to protect them. Everyday people like me, my family, your Aunt, Ned, everyone in New York. People need Spiderman,” I smiled at him.

“No, no,” Peter shook his head. “I may be Spiderman, but I am also Peter Parker and that definitely comes first. And right now, my best friend thinks I’ve neglected them. They need my attention. I don’t want them thinking that way every again. So you and me are going to watch a bunch of movies tonight and overload on candy.”

“Peter-“

“Nope. No. I don’t want to hear any Peter this or Peter that. We are going to sit down and watch a ton of movies and eat way too much candy.” Peter threw his suit into his closet and shut the door. “The world can go one day without Spiderman, but I can’t lose my closest friend.” My heart swelled at his statement. He paused for a second as look of worry passed over his features. “Could you just not tell Aunt May this? She doesn’t know. She’ll freak when she finds out.”

I shook my head, “I won’t. Beside I don’t want to be the one to tell her.” I shivered a little thinking of May’s wrath.

“Great, good. Okay, so, what movies should we watch,” Peter asked clapping his hands together. “Do we want to watch some old one likes Star Wars or Alien or do we want to watch some newer ones?”

“Oh, no, you said there will be candy. So we are going to go get a bunch of candy first,” I walked towards Peter’s bedroom door. Looking behind, I gestured to Peter to follow, “Come on, Spiderman. I have a ton of new questions that need answers.” Peter chuckled behind me as we walked to the nearest convenience store. On the way, I started listing off a hundred different questions ranging from the obvious questions as to what Peter can now do to the hilariously outrageous like if he has six hidden legs or if he can lay eggs. It was a wonderful night filled with questions, laughing, and piles of candy. 


	12. Scott Lang x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Scott Lang sitting on your shoulder narrating your life

It started as a funny joke that would soon spiral into something more. During the fight over the accords and the ruling for Bucky’s fate, fists flew as powers destroyed surrounding areas. Fighting my own friends because I knew I had to help Steve and Bucky get to Siberia to prevent a crazed man from possibly releasing more Winter Soldiers. In the midst of all this fighting, I heard Scott Lang’s, Antman’s, voice through the intercom. ****

There was an idea formed between Clint and Scott to get Scott inside Tony’s suit to damage it. It worked flawlessly until Scott opened his mouth. Through the intercoms, I could vaguely hear Tony’s concern of why and how his suit was breaking while I clearly heard Scott said, “Oh, you are going to have to take this into the shop.” Tony’s confusion was also drowned out by Scott response, “It’s your conscious we don’t talk a lot these days.” ****

In the middle of possibly ruining my relationships with my favorite people in the world, I actually laughed. I dodged Rhodey’s blasts and had to hide behind an overturned truck to get all of the giggles out of me. That’s what started it.

After the battle, it took some time to rebuild the team but we were back together. Now, with Scott living in HQ with the rest of us. I remembered I brought up his little stunt to him and told him how in the middle of fighting he had me laughing during what should be an emotional battle. He joked how maybe he should do that more often, comment or narrate someone’s life while sitting on their shoulder. Which I agreed wholeheartedly. Unfortunately, I thought he meant someone else on the team. Not me.

One day after training and my morning shower, I was in the kitchen trying to find something to eat for breakfast. My fingers skimmed from the different cereal boxes, the varieties of fruit, yogurts, to the ingredients to make pancake or waffles. I crossed my arms and huffed unsure what I wanted exactly while my stomach growled for anything.

Then I heard a voice. Speaking directly into my left ear, “This was the day, (Y/N), could not decide what they wanted for breakfast. Would they have to choose from the bland cereals, over ripped fruits, or would they save themselves and their teammates from the horrible choices and make waffles from everyone?”

I flinched at the voice. I turned around finding no one behind me. Then the realization of whose voice it was dawned on me. I cocked my head to the side directing my line of sight into my shoulder to find Scott, decked in his Antman suit, sitting on my shoulder staring back up at me. I couldn’t see his face through the mask, but I knew he had a huge smile on his lips.

I chuckled as I grabbed the ingredients for waffles, “You know if you wanted waffles you could have simply asked.”

“What fun would that be?”

I hummed. “You know when I agreed you narrate someone’s life I was hoping to be Steve and you just commenting on how big his muscles are.” I glanced down at Scott.

Scott shrugged, “Nah, although they are. I thought sitting on your shoulder would be more fun.”

“I don’t know, Scott. I think the highlight of this day might just be these waffles,” I stated as I begun mixing ingredients together.

“No way. With me here you’ll have way more fun.”

“Unless you count doing some reports for hours then doing nothing the rest of the day fun.”

“I promise I’ll make it interesting.” 

“Alright,” I shrugged.

“Whoa,” Scott yelped. “Actually if you could do minimal shoulder movements that would also help.” I laughed in response.

Later that day hunched over my desk, I was going through reports adding all the details that they needed. It was tedious work and it was all for higher government officials to see how the Avengers operated. At least that is what they say, it was obvious they wanted to be in every part of our lives to know that although we are superheroes, we are the government’s superheroes.

“(Y/N), soon began to despise anyone who thought reports and paperwork were a good idea,” Scott narrated into my ear. I chuckled. “They cursed the heavens above screaming ‘Why, why must we do boring paperwork’!”

“I am also thinking how you could also be helping me with this,” I stated.

“I am helping. I am providing great commentary to help you get through it all.”

I rolled my eyes but the smile on my lips didn’t leave. I continued typing away filling in details trying to recall everything that happened. I peered over at the clock seeing it has been a little more over two hours. Two hours huddled over a desk typing furiously to finish everything. No wonder my back was starting to ache. I groaned in frustration.

“It was in this exact moment, (Y/N), realized it was time to make a career change,” Scott said.

I snorted. “Sometimes. Mostly because of this ridiculous paper work.” I typed a few more words. Slowly, one letter at a time.

“Although, (Y/N), may have wished to be a normal civilian they knew they could never walk away from the people who need the Avengers or their help,” Scott continued.

I glanced at my shoulder seeing Scott staring back at me. “When did you get all philosophical?”

Scott shrugged. “I always been.”

I nodded pushing back from my desk, “Okay, Jiminy Cricket, what else am I thinking about?”

Scott paused humming. He leaned back staring up at the ceiling, I couldn’t tell if he was truly contemplating or doing it for dramatic effect. “Right now you are thinking about how you want to get away from the paperwork, possibly take a break for a few minutes, maybe even an hour.”

He was right. “Alright, little devil on my shoulder, let us go for a stroll around HQ,” I said standing up. Gladly, walking away from my desk.

“Hey, I’m not the devil on the shoulder. I am an angel,” Scott countered.

I smirked at him, “I don’t know your suit does have those horns.”

“They’re antennas! At least I think they are. You know what, it doesn’t matter all I know is they are diffidently not horns.”

I chuckled to myself as I stepped outside of the facility. Breathing in the fresh air already begun to clear my head. I strolled onto a small dirt path that lead into the surrounding woods circling the building. I always walked on this path to clear my head and think or to just have a moment to myself. Birds chirped, squirrels chattered, and insects buzzed. Today’s weather was beautiful. There was slight breeze blowing with the sun high in the sky with a few clouds floating by. Yet under the trees’ shade, it was always cool. Always peaceful.

“(Y/N), gently wondered into the woods finding that inner peace they desperately needed to finish to stack of paperwork,” Scott stated.

I halted to a second forgetting completely Scott still rested on my shoulder. I huffed, “I think that paperwork is going to be something for tomorrow. I’ve done enough for today.”

“Although, (Y/N), told their self they would not be finishing the reports, they knew Captain America needed their help and they did not want to disappoint _the_ Captain America or their friend.”

I rolled my eyes, “You know I could flick you off my shoulder.” I paused for a second, “Am I really that predictable?”

“(Y/N), would never flick Scott off their shoulder-“

“Did you just reference yourself in the third person?”

“Shh, narrating here.” Scott cleared his throat and started again, “Because (Y/N) is the kindest person in the world. They may threaten people by flicking someone off their shoulder but they only ever joke. Joke when others need to laugh. Help when others need it. They will do anything for anyone if they asked because that’s who they are. So if Captain America asked for help finishing up reports and other paperwork then (Y/N) will not hesitate to help.”

I stopped walking letting Scott’s words linger in the air. My cheeks grew warm at Scott’s observations.

“And that’s why I like them so much,” Scott mumbled.

Now, my heart jumped to my chest. “What was that? Could you say that again,” my voice barely above a whisper.

“I like you,” Scott said louder. “More than a friend.”

I shook my head, “No, you idiot say it to my face.”

Scott mumbled something before leaping off my shoulder and becoming his average size. He faced me for a second then took off his helmet revealing his face. His cute face. His completely adorkable face. “I like you, (Y/N),” Scott said again. He eyes trained on me waiting for my reaction.

“You did this little stunt all day just to spend time with me and confess you liked me?” A smile pulled on my lips. “Well that is certainly a way to do it.” I ran up and hugged him. “I like you too, Scott.”

“Oh thank god,” Scott breathed out. He returned the hug.

I laughed at his response. “Scott Lang, I always liked you and your little antennas.”

He chuckled back, “So you admit they are antennas?”

I pulled back from the hug giving him a smirk. “I will fully admit they are antennas once you do a commentary on Steve’s shoulder. Talking only about his muscles.”

He smirked back raising his eyebrow. “You have a deal.” His confident persona quickly left looking away for a second, “And, uh, maybe, we can add a kiss to the deal too?”

“You kiss Steve or you kiss me? Because I’m fine both,” I joked.

Scott laughed,” You kiss me. And admit my helmet has antennas.”

“If you can comment of Steve’s muscles for an hour without him knocking you off, you, Scott Lang, you have a deal.” We both shared a moment of joy. Giddiness flooded our bodies trying to make sense of what just happened. Our proclaimed love and attraction sent us spinning. We glanced back at the building then at each other before dashing back inside shouting Steve’s name. Scott shrunk down while I asked Friday to start filming the whole ordeal. We were like kids again. Living life to the fullest. Joking and falling in love in strange ways.


	13. Stephen Strange x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: The Cloak of Levitation trying to get you and Stephen together

I am a Master of the Mystical Arts and have been for years. I found Kamar-taj during one of my low points of my life and never left. It was everything I needed in my life and more. However, years of training never prepared me for two things: Dormammu and Stephen Strange; sorry, _Doctor_ Stephen Strange as he would point out.

Dormammu was one battle I had more knowledge about with years of training to understand what was out in the multiverse and how to defend Earth against those possible threats. While Dr. Stephen Strange was something I never expected to happen, nothing could prepare me for how hard I fell for that man. Why did I? How could I fall in love with someone so arrogant, yet so caring? Although, he would never admit it I could see how much he cared for the other sorcerers, and how much it hurt him when the Ancient One died.

Now, with the threat of Dormammu gone, we had to rebuild and defend the sanctions Kaecilius nearly destroyed. It was decided by the others it be best if myself and Strange took over the New York one. Weeks together in this building, we were able to rebuild and fix any damage that was done. We do speak to each other, but it always feels forced. It as if we were strangers forced to live together in this building and tried to stay on good terms with the other person. We mostly spoke our ‘hellos’, ‘how are you doing’, and other small talk topics. But I wanted more. A friend. A comrade to fight with. Maybe a possible lover.

Like any other day, I went to a training room in the morning to keep up with my practices. I saw Stephen across the room doing his own spells, and I could see his cloak floating in the corner of the room. The Cloak of Levitation was a wonderful thing. It was alive in its own way with a personality and all. Like a silent friend. I could find it floating around the sanction and sometimes it would do silly things to get me to laugh. The cloak did more to make me feel welcomed in the sanction than Stephen.

“Morning, Stephen,” I said.

“Morning,” he mumbled as he concentrated on his spell in front of him.

I waved to the cloak which waved back. I chuckled to myself as I started working on my own spells. I didn’t notice the way Stephen looked at me when I laughed but the cloak did. The cloak always noticed. The cloak always saw how Stephen stared at me with a twitch on his lips, the cloak saw how we each shared glances when the other wasn’t looking. Unfortunately for us, the cloak was getting a little irritated at our somewhat childish behavior.

Stephen and I worked separately on our spells stealing glances the other did not notice. When out of nowhere, I am swept off my feet. Instinctually, I tried to do some spells to stop whatever was happening when I looked up to see Stephen getting closer at an alarming speed.

“Stephen!”

He broke his spell to see me rushing towards him. Confusion written all over his face. He didn’t even try to do any spells to stop whatever was happening. _Was this my doing? Did I do a spell wrong and this was the result?_ His face grew more concerned seeing I was not stopping. He tried to jump out of the way but something stops him.

A flash of red extended out. _The cloak?_

The cloak grabbed Stephen’s body keeping him in place. Soon Stephen and I are tightly wrapped together. Our bodies mushed together. My hands trapped in between our bodies, Stephen’s hand at his sides, my head resting on his chest, my line of vision was directed at his neck and chin. Immediately, the two of us tried to wiggle our way out of it but we saw we were getting nowhere.

“Okay, that’s enough,” Stephen muttered, his voice vibrated in my ear. My heart leapt out of my chest. “Cloak, come on, let us go.”

The cloak made a noise, like a whine which we both took it as a ‘no’.

“Cloak, could you please let us go,” I tried to ask. Another whine, another ‘no’. “Seriously? Come on.” The top of the cloak lifted up shaking, shaking its head no. I huffed, “Great, we are being held hostage by a blanket.”

Stephen chuckled. “Could be worse?”

“Worse?”

“We could be held hostage by a piece of steel, something less comfortable.”

I laughed. “Or it could be an itchy wool blanket. I believe that might be worse.”

Stephen laughed, “You may be right about that.” I moved around a bit to see if I could free my hands. The tingling sensation was starting to seep into my fingertips. “W-what are you doing,” Stephen coughed.

“I’m trying to free my hands, they’re starting to fall asleep,” I stated. “And if I can get them out maybe I can free us,” I whispered the last part thinking that the cloak might hear me.

I wiggled my fingers and pushed my arms upwards. My hands slowly make their way up, tracing the shape of Stephen body and his clothes. My right hand passed over his heart. I stopped for a second, I could feel it pounding underneath my palm. I swallowed a lump in my throat ignoring how my heart matched his own beating. Continuing to wiggle my hands and arms up, I was able to free them. Now, my arms rested around Stephen’s shoulders. To an outsider’s eyes, we probably looked like to people dancing to a silent song with a blanket secured tightly to keep us warm. Not to master sorcerers being held hostage by a rogue enchanted cloak.

“Okay, here I go,” I breathed out. My fingers did quick movements of a beginning spell when something changed.

My feet weren’t touching the ground anymore, they dangled in the air. Looking upward, I saw the ceiling was much closer than a second ago. _Oh god, no_. Closing my eyes and swallowing my fear down, I glanced downward to see the floor was a shrinking away. We were suspended in air about ten or more feet up. Immediately, I forget the spell and wrapped my arms around Stephen’s shoulders. Logically, I knew the cloak would not drop us. However, my emotions were screaming louder about falling, so I could not hear logic.

“Oh god, oh god,” I kept mumbling over and over. My eyes were slammed shut. My hands were trembling as I squeezed Stephen tighter. He was my only anchor. My breathing started to become more rapid the more I thought about falling. “We’re going to fall, we’re going to fall.”

“Hey, hey, (Y/N), listen to my voice. Listen to me, we’re not going to fall. We’re safe. Okay? I won’t let you fall. Now, I need you to breathe in,” he said. I didn’t do anything at first. “(Y/N), please, listen I need you to breathe in.” I nodded and I did what I was told. I breathed in slowly. “Good, now breathe out.” I breathed out. “Good, now keep going. Breathe in and breath out slowly.”

I kept breathing rhythmically. Three seconds breathing in. Three seconds breathing out. Until I was calmed down. “Okay, I’m fine. I’m fine. I’m completely fine with being trapped with nothing to do while being dangled in the air,” I muttered sarcastically.

Stephen chuckled at my comment. “Are you sure you okay, though? You almost had a panic attack.”

Stephen and I couldn’t look at each other in the eyes which was good for me because I know resembled a deer in the headlights. “Yeah, better than a few second ago. But I’d like to say that I am going to burn your cloak once this is over.”

He laughed again. “I might join you.” The cloak whined. “Well, you started it,” Stephen retorted.

“So, what do we do? If I do a spell we will be dropped,” I asked.

Stephen hummed. “I’m not sure.”

“Come on, Stephen, you have to have some idea.”

He paused. “I might have an idea.” He said slowly.

I breathed out in relief. “Oh thank god, what’s your idea?” Stephen didn’t say anything. “Stephen?”

“(Y/N), I, uh, like you,” he whispered.

“What?” My mind started rushing around with different thoughts. _Was this his idea? Confessing to me? How would this make the cloak drop us? Wait, he just confessed he like me. Stephen likes me. What-_ “I don’t understand,” I whispered.

“I like you. I want to be with you,” he said it again with more confidence.

“Stephen,” I breathed. “I like you, too.”

When I said that the cloak lowered us onto the ground and pulled away. Even with the cloak gone we still stayed close together. My arms still tightly wrapped around Stephen’s shoulders. I could feel Stephen’s arms snake around my lower back. I sneaked a glance over at the cloak who was making a cheering motion. I laughed at it shaking my head.

“How did you know that would work,” I asked bringing my attention back to Stephen. Our eyes finally meet for the first time today _. God, he has the most beautiful eye color_.

He glanced at the cloak, “I might have practiced saying those things with the cloak in the room.” I chuckled. He stared at me and my laughing seized. My heart skipped beats. “Can I kiss you?”

I smiled, “Yes.” It was sweet. It was passionate. It was slow. It was intoxicating. It was everything I wanted and more. I broke the kiss first, giddiness ran through me. “How do we tell others how we got to together? A cloak saw us making googly eyes at each other and had enough?” I laughed and Stephen laughed along with me.

“Maybe we should hold of burning the cloak,” Stephen whispered.

“Definitely,” I said kissing Stephen again and again. 


	14. Stephen Strange x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Stephen Strange 'Doc' and it annoying him

You weren’t entirely sure as to why you did it, it just sort of happened. One day Stephen Strange was Stephen Strange and the next he was simply Doc. He was a Doctor after all so calling him Doc wasn’t as farfetched as it seemed. Maybe it was because you were bored, maybe it was because you watched a recent looney tune episode, you couldn’t decide. All you knew was that Stephen was now Doc. And he _hated_ it.

Every day, you greeted him with the same, “Morning, Doc.” And every time you addressed him you always managed to wiggle in Doc whether it was “Doc, you have to see this” or “Your guess is as good as mine, Doc”. Every sentence had at least Doc wedged in it. To you it was a little game, how many times can you call Stephen Doc in one day. Your current record was 47. Of course, you had rules to your game where every time you talked to him you couldn’t simply say Doc then run away. He was the _only_ other person in the sanctum. You needed someone to have a conversation with.

However, you also wondered when he was going to crack. Every day you watched at each mentioning of Doc slowly chipped away at Stephen’s sanity. There was somedays when you thought he would crack yelling for you to stop, but he never did. At least, he never yelled at you. He has asked multiple times before for you to stop, but you didn’t. You record needed to be beat, you wanted to hit the perfect 50 mark. You believed today was the day.

When you walked into the kitchen, Stephen was already sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee while reading a spell book. Without any warning, you yelled, “Morning, Doc!”

Stephen flinched causing a few droplets of coffee to spill onto the book. He whipped his head around glaring at you. “Do you mind? This is a thousand year old spell book, I would rather not have coffee spilled all over it.”

You couldn’t help but smile a bit. “Sorry, Doc, I’ll be more careful,” you staged whispered. You went over to the cabinet pulling out a bowl and your choice cereal from the limited options. You prepared your cereal in silence letting Stephen have a few minutes of peace before your real work began.

You plopped down at the table directly across from Stephen. He glanced upwards with an eyebrow raised. You just smiled at him as you ate your cereal in silence. He glared for a second unsure what you were planning then turned his attention back to the book. You cleared your throat and Stephen groaned. “So, Doc, what are you reading,” you asked while shoveling in another scoop of cereal into your mouth.

He rolled his eyes. “If you must know, it’s a spell book on transmutation.” He then whispered the last part to himself, “Maybe I could turn you into a brick.”

You leaned closer, “Sorry, Doc, I didn’t quite catch that last part.”

He huffed not answering. His attention back on the book. ****

“Aw, come on, Doc, talk to me,” you pouted but your smirk gave away your true intentions.

“I would if you addressed me correctly then maybe I will,” Stephen said without looking up.

“But, Doc,” you whined. “What fun would that be?” That was six Docs within under five minutes. It was great progress which meant you could easily break your record all before lunch.

“Maybe, you could go train and stop bothering me,” Stephen suggested. “Work on your spells rather than play your sadistic game.”

You got up from the table and put your empty bowl in the dishwasher. “I could,” you said slowly facing Stephen. You hummed as if considering it. “But working alone is boring, Doc. Maybe you could train with me like we used to do,” you paused then asked, “Say, Doc, why did we stop training together?”

“When you decided to become a pain in my ass. Calling me that insinuate word, so that is why we haven’t been training together. It is my only time for peace,” he explained. Again not looking at you.

You placed a hand over your heart and dramatically stumbled against the counter. “That hurt, Doc.” You faked a sniffle, “It has only been a week, has it truly been that bad for you?”

He rubbed his temples. He turned in his chair facing you as you were still pretending to clutch your heart with a sad puppy dog look on your face. He gave you a once over with an emotionless look. “Yes,” he said swiftly returning back to his book.

“Aw, Doc, I’m so sorry,” you said dramatically. “Is there any way I can get back into your good grace, Doc? Please nothing is too crazy. I only want our relationship to be as it always was.” You were saying a bunch of clichés of how you were sorry but you really weren’t. You throw yourself onto the ground at Stephen’s feet as if begging. He didn’t seemed entertained, but a twitch on his lips gave it away for a moment. He rolled his eyes at your antics.

“How about you stop calling me that word,” he simply asked.

You immediately stood up, “What? What word?”

His glared, “You know what word.”

“Uh, morning? That word? You’re going to have to be more specific, Doc, I say a lot of words,” you smirked.

“That word!”

“Specific? You don’t like the word specific? Doc, you have weird preferences.” You gave him a strange look.

He huffed pinching the bridge of his nose. “Doc. Stop calling me Doc.”

You shook your head, “I don’t know, Doc. I mean it’s not that weird. You are a Doctor, I just simply shortened the word.”

“You asked what I wanted you do to so we can train together again and that’s what I’m asking. For you to stop calling me Doc,” Stephen stated. You paused a minute as if pondering on the idea. Your face scrunched up as crossed your arms as if you were really considering the implications of what he was asking. He threw his head back and groaned, “(Y/N), it’s not that hard! Just stop calling me Doc.”

You dropped your arms at your sides giving him a dramatic sad look, “I don’t think I can do that, Doc.”

“You said anything! You said that nothing was too crazy! Are you saying that you can’t stop calling me Doc at all? That’s ridiculous, you’re acting like a child.”

You shrugged, “Doc, I just don’t think I can do that. Like you said before it’s my little sadistic game, so why would I give it up. Tell me, what will I do if I don’t have my game? Doc.” You had the biggest shit eating grin. You knew all the button to push to keep up this little charade.

“Like I said, continue your training. Shocker that we have to keep up our training.”

“Training? Doc, I was at Kamar-taj a year earlier than you. I think I’m good, I know my spells,” you smiled pushing his buttons again.

“Really? I doubt that,” he muttered under his breath.

An idea popped into your mind. You leaned on the table staring at Stephen. “How about a little proposal, Doc? Hmm. We spar against each other and if you win I will stop calling you Doc. But if I win then you will have to keep listen to me call you Doc.” You cocked an eyebrow at him.

He crossed his arms leaning back in his seat. “I win, you stop this game?”

“That is if you win,” you smirked.

“Fine, I agree to the conditions.”

Who knew that you would be sparring over a little word? You could chuckle to yourself at the ridiculous of the situation, but like you said to Stephen you were bored. Yes, you knew how annoying you were being but with possible world ending threats around any corner you didn’t care. Now, you and Stephen stood in the training room with several feet separating to two of you. The goal was simple: pin the other person down. Easy.

“Are you sure you don’t want to reconsider, Doc?” You shouted across the room.

You didn’t see the eye roll but you defiantly felt it. “Here, I was about to ask you the same thing,” Stephen shouted back.

You laughed, “Ready when you are _Doc_.”

Stephen was the first to strike. Conjuring the whip he went to throw it at you, however, you easily dodged to the side. You then conjured a sword and ran up to Stephen. You swung the sword high and fast but he still managed to block it with the hand shields. He grunted under the force making you smirk.

“You want to rethink this little bet,” you teased him.

“Never,” he said.

“I did warn you.”

With Stephen’s focus on your sword nearing his head, you swiftly kicked him in the chest causing his to stumble backwards. As Stephen tried to regain his balance you slashed at him. He wobbled left and right but you were able to land a small cut on his cheek. Stephen was surprised. His fingers grazed the small wound as he stared shocked at you.

You pointed the sword underneath his chin, “Do you surrender?”

He conjured his own sword moving yours away from his neck. “Please, I’m just getting started.”

The two of you were a blur. Swords clashed. Blocked. Whips flew. Dodged. Trick spells uttered. You two were an even match. You knew what attacks and counterattacks the other would use. You knew what the other person was thinking. You two truly knew each other. But one of you had to fall. One of you had to cave under the exhausting pressures of this fight.

And it was you.

A simple trip. When dodging one of Stephen’s blasts your legs got tangled causing you to fall. Stephen, seeing you fall, immediately went in for the kill. He leapt on you pinning your hands above you head so you couldn’t do any more spells. In that moment, your heart beat faster for two reasons. The fight and Stephen hovering over top of you.

“I win,” Stephen smirked down at you. His breathing was heavy matching your own.

“What? No, I tripped it’s a do-over,” you huffed.

Stephen rolled his eyes, “Doesn’t matter, you tripped and I pinned you. Those were the rules pin the other person down and you win.”

“But –“

“You lost, so, stop calling me Doc.”

You almost forgot why you two were fighting in the first place. To think, you lost not only your pride but your favorite game. Or maybe you didn’t. If Stephen thought you were going to lose easily he definitely didn’t know you. Quickly, you pushed yourself up. Stephen sensing you fighting back tried to stop you but you had an early start. Rolling around, you were able to pin Stephen on his back within seconds. He tried to move but he couldn’t. You had now successful pinned him in return and you had a massive smile on your face.

“What are you doing,” Stephen asked as he tried to move again. Tried and failed.

“Winning,” you smiled.

Stephen knitted his eyebrows together as it dawned on him that you have now pinned him down. “What? No. I already won.”

You sucked in through your teeth, “I don’t know. I think it’s a tie.”

He glared at you, “I pinned you down first. I won.”

“But who is pinned now? Hmm,” you asked cocking an eyebrow down at Stephen. “You know we could met in the middle and say it’s a tie.”

“And what does that mean? You still get to call me Doc? Because if so I don’t agree. This was the whole point of this ridiculous battle to get you to stop.”

_He did have a point. Maybe, I could stop. It was getting a little exhausting to keep up the game. Maybe we could –_

You sighed rolling off of Stephen. Standing up, you reached down helping Stephen up. You huffed, “Ok, how about an agreement?” During the whole ordeal, a new idea popped into your head. Something that could be beneficial for you and Stephen. A change up from the regular everyday life.

Stephen gave you a look. “And what does this wonderful agreement entail?”

You stood straight placing your right hand over your heart and raising your left. “I, (Y/N) (Y/L/N), promise to never call Doctor Stephen Strange Doc ever again if –“ Stephen groaned –“If! He promises me to take me out to dinner.” You smiled at him.

Stephen froze. He blinked once before shaking his head. “You want me to take you out on a date?”

Now, you froze. Your smile faltered. You didn’t mean it like that. Did you? “Well, no.” You saw Stephen’s face shifted to dejection. You quickly spoke again, “Wait! No. I mean we always have cheap food here and it might be nice to get out. Not sit in this dusty place forever. Eat some real food. So. Yeah. Not that I wouldn’t want to go on a date with you because your great and –“

Stephen chuckled cutting your rant short. “It’s a deal, I’ll take you on a date. Tonight. If that is okay with you?”

“What? Yeah, yeah, that would be great,” you rambled off as your cheeks blushed.

“Lovely. I guess I’ll see you later on,” Stephen said a smile gracing his lips.

You watched him walk out of the training room leaving you alone. A smile now danced on your lips, “Until tonight, Doc.”


	15. Stephen Strange x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Appearing on Doctor Strange's list of powerful people

Years ago when you were only a child – barely double digits – you and your mother went to the local library. It was one of your favorite past times. The aisles of books, along with racks of movies. Each medium ready to take you own a journey. Your mother allowed you to run off as she searched for her own journeys. Your backpack thumped against your back. Lightly. Nothing filled it, yet. Briskly walking – after a librarian scolded you – your eyes feverously scanned the shelves. Bold and vibrant colors, plain lettering, worn, new, graphic designs, photographs, thick and thin spines. All of them captured your attention. Searching down each aisle, your backpack grew slightly heavier.

Then. You saw it. Not on a shelf, but on the many tables scattered throughout the library. It gently laid on top of the glossy table. It stood out. A leather bound cover, intricate symbols embellished the border, pages worn by time and use, and a simple metal twist lock keeping it closed. Keeping its secrets hidden.

Shuffling closer to the book, you constantly searched for its owner. No one was around. Carefully, you picked up the book. You wobbled on your feet. The book was heavy. Roughly three inches thick and about the size of a sheet of paper. Too heavy for your little arms. Too thick for your young mind, but it captured your curiosity. Turning around and viewing it from all angles, you realized it wasn’t part of the library. Normal library books had a plastic covering and a serial number with a bar code. This book did not. Your fingers skimmed the symbols, running over the ridges and the cool metal lock. Peering around once more, you still find no one else around. No owner. Shrugging off your backpack, you shoved the book inside. Hiding it with your other finds.

You successfully took the book home. Your family never knew. Never discovered it. It was your secret book. Occasionally, your child wonder would open the book finding unfamiliar letters along with diagrams of hands. Your lips would pucker as you tried to mimic the drawings. Nothing happened. You would shrug and stick the book back under your bed.

It wasn’t until years later, you found the book again. Hidden underneath other book in a cardboard box. Dusting it off, you unlocked the book. The strange lettering now looked to be part of another language. Using modern technology, you were able to decipher it. Now, the book’s true message was revealed. It was a spell book. The writing told you how to connect into the world’s energy, how to harness it, and how to use it. The diagrams showed you the steps.

Months of translating the language and teaching yourself, you finally did your first spell. A simple spell truly. A spell to create a bright, white, light. Yet, it was everything to you. You did it. You successfully did a spell all on your own. After more hard work and more time invested, you learned every spell in the book. The spell book dedicated to survival. Offensive and defensive spells with a few other spells sprinkled in to help. The light spell you first learned was really a stun spell. A burst of bright light to stun your enemy to give you time to either attack or run.

This book was your new life. It was your everything. You tried to look for other spell books, but it _always_ turned out to be a fake. Your book seemed to be one of a kind. You searched and searched but you could never find others. Whether it be other spell casters or actual spell books. You tried to find comfort in being alone. Being the only one. So instead you shifted your outlook as one who could help. Help when others can’t. To have a purpose.

_Be a hero. A person that someone can rely on._

You first helped someone when you were still learning. Spell work still sloppy and slow. Yet, you did it. You helped stop a simple robber at a convenience store. You used your stun spell along with a spell for a whip. It latched onto their ankle causing them to fall dropping the cash. Not your intention. You were aiming for their hand. But it still worked. The robber was shocked and confused that they scrambled away.

As time continued, an idea constantly bugged you. You had this book – this _amazing_ book – that only had a limited number of spells. What ifs sprung to mind. Thoughts of ‘what if my hands did this instead’ or ‘what if this is my intent’ or ‘what if I tweaked the spell what would happen’. Your limited arsenal of spells now became nearly unlimited. Whether or not if the spell were entirely helpful or a fun change. That stun spell you first learned. The bright single burst. Now, with a change in hand motions it could become a collection of lights. Of stars. The bright burst could be dimmed, and the single charge dispersed. The universe could be in your room. It was beautiful. Each light different from another. The brightest ones in the middle, where the spell originated, to the others that faded on the outer edges.

Self-taught spell caster. That’s what you were. Or at least called yourself. You never told anyone else. Not your family or friends. It was your little secret. A secret you cherished, the one thing you could have to yourself. Spell caster with a side job as a small time hero.

Hex. That’s what you called yourself.

And Hex was the name that appeared on Doctor Stephen Strange’s list of magical and powerful people.

After taking over the New York sanction, Stephen was given a list. A list of possible threats. A list of incredibly powerful people. That list was always shifting, and it was a list Stephen took very seriously. Any change, he was alerted immediately. When a new name appeared, he would note it. If the person was from Earth, he would track said person and determine how much of a threat they possessed. So, when the name Hex appeared he leapt in action. Dawning civilian clothing, he trailed you as you strolled through the city.

Yet, he never expected you. Of course, he knew to never judge a book by it cover. And yet. As he studied you, he couldn’t believe someone like yourself was added to the list.

You who apologized when someone bumped into you. You who looked both ways before crossing at a designated crosswalk. You who paused to admire the flowers at a local floral shop. You who gushed at every dog. You who smiled at everyone who walked past.

A dangerous and possible threat to humanity? Stephen did not think so.

He was going to go back to the sanction, to recheck the list to ensure that he had the name correct and that you could be part of such terrible beings, when he noticed something. A sparkle. A glow. Hands by your sides, your fingers flicked and twirled. Energy encased them. His eyes widen. He picked up his pace. You turned a corner. Into a little alleyway hidden by the prying eye. Stephen followed. He couldn’t lose you.

However, one step into the alleyway and Stephen was pinned to the wall. A couple of feet above the ground. An electric blue energy cuffed at his wrists, ankles, and neck forcing him against the wall. He mimicked a starfish. He tried to move, tried to create a spell, but you stepped out of the shadows. Quite literally. It was an illusion spell that you’ve come to master very well.

“Who are you? Why are you following me?” You asked. Your hands basked in the same electric energy raised directly at this man ready to strike if necessary.

Stephen grunted. “Doctor Stephen Strange.”

You stepped forward. “And why are you following me, _Doctor Stephen Strange_? I noticed you blocks back and every turn I made, every store I stopped at you were right there. Why?” You glared. Stephen stared at you. Keeping eye contact as his finger drew in energy. Small, quick movement. You didn’t notice. Your attention solely on your possible stalker. “Why? What do you want from me?” You asked again.

“Because I am responsible for the safety of this world. And your name, _Hex,_ appeared on a list of dangerous individuals. Individuals I need to keep an eye on,” he stated.

“What?”

 _There,_ Stephen thought. Your guard dropped for a second. The energy bounding his hand shifted. Weakened. He broke off your spell and create an energy whip. He went to attack. To cuff your hands from preventing you to cast another spell. But your reflexes were fast. You immediately conjured a shield blocking his attack.

Stephen went to attack again. Already performing another spell when you shouted, “Wait!”

He froze. You froze. Your spell dissipated along with Stephen’s. Your breathing heavy. Not from the fight, but from shock. “You, you, can do spells? Spells like me?” You pointed to your chest. “How? I – I thought I was the only one. Wait – where did you learn to? Was it from a book?”

Stephen cocked his head. _What is she getting at? Is this some sort of ruse,_ he thought. He decided to entertain you, see how this plays out. “Yes,” he drawled out. “From multiple books but I also had teachers. Did you not learn at Kamar-taj?”

“There’s an actual school! What the fuck!”

Stephen flinched at your response. Confusing your excitement with anger. You were overjoyed that you weren’t alone, that there are other people like you. Let alone, a place to teach others. Your heart soared.

Stephen raised an eyebrow at you, he asked, “So, you didn’t learn at Kamar-taj? Then who taught you?”

“Myself, along with one great book.”

You mumbled a ‘hold on’ as you rummaged into your pockets and pulled out a tiny, thin book. Roughly the size of a phone. The book rested in your open palm. Using your other hand, it hovered over the book doing small movements. Slow and intricate. _Like a dance,_ Stephen thought. The book and your hand glowed a soft, calming yellow similar to a sunset. Then the book instantly shifted into its regular size. Three inch thick, 8 by 11 book. The elegant leather book that has become your life. You twisted it around and showed Stephen.

“How did you do that?” Stephen, however, was focused not on the book, but on you. “I know spells on shrinking, but I’ve never seen it done like that before. Where did you learn it?”

“It’s my own spell,” you shrugged. “I tweaked an illusion spell. They’re very lenient spells by the way. Used only to change the appearance of something which is a broad and loose definition. But the problem with illusion spell is that they can be easily distorted if anything disrupts it. A temporary spell. So I simply used an illusion and made my intent more permanent. It took _a lot_ of practice and fiddling but I figure it out. Am I rambling? I’m rambling. Sorry, I’m super nervous. I just never met someone who could do spells before.”

Stephen was dumbfounded. “You created your own spell?”

“Um, yeah.”

His eyes glanced down at the spell book. An intermediate book on offensive and defensive battle spells. Wide variety of spells. Yet, not wide enough to include a spell to alter the size of something. _She created her own spell just from this book? Incredible,_ he thought. Then it clicked. Now, he understood why you were on the list. You could do anything. Using the spells you were given, you created this ever growing arsenal. You adapted. Evolved. And will continue to do so. You were dangerous and intelligent.

A formidable enemy. If were led astray.

His eyes slid back up to yours. A dozen questions leapt to mind. “When did you start teaching yourself? And how did you get your hands on this book?”

You explained everything to him. From discovering the book at a library as a child to then teaching yourself as a teenager. Years dedicated to learning every spell then years of creating your own.

“And what do you do with your spells?” He wondered.

Your eyebrows knitted together. “Are you asking if I hurt others? Or do something for my own benefit?”

Stephen nodded.

You frowned. You didn’t know if you should be hurt by this man’s assumptions. _Then again he said I’m on a list of dangerous people._ Of course, when you had your truly horrible days or when people tested your patience you wondered what would happen if you did a little spell to get what you wanted. To even the playing field, get a little revenge. But you never did. You couldn’t. If you did then you would be breaking the promise you made to yourself when you first started: be a hero, a person that someone can rely on. You always looked up to the heroes, both super and not, of this world and wanted to be like them. As a child, you would wear paper masks and tie a blanket around your neck. Now, you could that hero. And you wouldn’t turn your back on your younger self’s dreams or those who needed help.

You shook your head. “No, I don’t. I use them to help others. I made a promise to someone to be a person someone can rely on and I plan to.” You paused then joked, “Besides, I think it’s a bit better than sitting in my house with the blinds closed doing weird spells and letting my neighbors think I conspire with evil forces.”

Stephen chuckled. “I suppose that is better.” An idea of his now took hold. He cleared his throat, “Hex – “

“(Y/N). My name is actually (Y/N) (Y/L/N). Hex is just a stupid hero name I came up with.” Your cheeks blushed a bit.

He blinked. “Oh, uh, (Y/N),” he corrected himself. “Would you like to learn more about the mystical arts?”

Your heart skipped in your chest. You clutched the book to your chest. “Are you serious?”

“Yes,” he smiled. “There’s a sanction here in New York. It has thousands of spell books. There’s so much more you can learn about.”

“Oh my god,” you whispered.

He chuckled again. “I can also teach you if you would like.”

“And in return I can show you some of my own spells, hmm?” you smirked.

“I can’t say that I’m not curious as to what else you can do.”

_Holy shit! This can’t be happening. This is crazy!_

Then hesitancy and doubt started to trickle in. Years of searching and now someone sought after _you._ Although, originally not on the best of terms, but it was hard to believe. Yet, you wanted to believe it. Needed to. Like before, years of searching and now it was here. Almost at your fingertips. “I will give my answer _after_ I see this sanction.” _I want to know if this man, Stephen, is serious._

Stephen nodded. “Seems fair.”

He spun around and you took a step forward thinking he was about to walk off, however, he stood still. He pulled out a unique ring from his pocket and slipped it on then stuck out said arm and started moving it in a circle. Immediately, a vibrant orange ring crackled to life in the middle of the air. The ring expanded and inside the ring was a house. Not the street. A house. It was the opening of a house with dark wooden paneling and flooring. An elegant staircase led your eyes to the top where you spotted items in glass casings. Stephen stepped through and glanced behind you. You who stood gaping. Your book still clutched to your chest.

“Are you coming?” he asked.

“Right! Sorry,” you mumbled then hopped through. The ring closed behind you. You now stood in the building. Your eyes soaked in everything.

Unknowingly, your feet carried you up the stairs and you peered into the room ahead of you. Each case held an item, items you never could imagine. The surrounding walls was covered in bookcase from floor to ceiling. Books filled all the nooks. Spell books to be exact. You took a step forward when something popped out in front of you. A red cape. Bright red with delicate stitch work. The most jarring aspect: it floated. Hovered in front of you and moved as if it was alive. It leaned forward which made you lean back.

“This is the Cloak of Levitation,” Stephen said appearing next to you.

“Oh.” You stared at the cloak then extended one hand. “Um, nice to meet you, uh, my name is (Y/N).”

The cloak lifted up the corner end and wrapped it around your hand and shook it. Actually shook your hand. A. Cloak. Shook. Your. Hand. It dropped your hand and floated off around a corner. Your eyes continued to stare where it was moments ago. A smile tugged on your lips. Then a giggle escaped.

You turned to Stephen, “Oh, I definitely want to stay here. I want to learn everything you can offer.”

“Great, let’s get started.”


	16. Steve Rogers x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Spending the day in bed with Steve

I sighed as my sense started to wake. A light snoring could be heard next to me. The blankets were brought up to my chin and warmth radiated next to me keeping me thoroughly warm from the brisk winter air. I snuggled a bit closer to the heat source. I blinked my eyes open to see my sleeping friend, Steve Rogers. A smile tugged onto my lips.

Steve looked utterly peaceful. He boyish features more prominent in sleep. His face held no stress, no fears, no hatred, just contempt and bliss. I would do anything to keep those worries at bay. _If only we could just stay right here forever, with no responsibilities or superhero titles. Just me and Steve in bed letting the days go by._ Then responsibilities started screaming. Steve’s alarm blasted trumpet horns into my ears and I could see the moment Steve was replaced by Captain America, head of the Avengers. Stressed and stoic.

He flipped over and pressed the alarm button. He slowly got up and rested on the edge of the bed, feet planted on the ground ready to start the day. He just woke up but his shoulders already looked weighed down by the tasks that needed to be done today. _Maybe, not in bed forever. Maybe, for just one day. Just one day with Steve and not Captain America._ With that thought in mind, I quickly rolled over wrapping my arms around Steve’s waist.

“Oh, good morning, (Y/N). I thought you were still sleeping,” Steve yawned.

 _Not with that alarm clock_. Pushing that thought aside I focused on the real reason I wanted Steve’s attention. “Don’t go,” I whispered.

Steve peered down at me while I stared up at him with my chin resting on his hip. He raised an eyebrow, “Why? I’m going to go do my morning workout. I’ll be back soon.”

“No,” I whined squeezing tighter. “Stay.”

Steve chuckled a bit, “I can’t, (Y/N), I have things to do. You have things to do. Please, let go.”

“Never.” I draw my legs inward using my whole body to keep Steve in his place.

“(Y/N), you’re being a bit childish.”

“Stay with me. Just for one day let’s forget about work and relax.”

“We can’t, we-“

“Shush, just one day. You and me. We stay right here in this bed, obviously beside bathroom and food breaks. We lay here and talk to each other about anything and everything but work.” I give him my best pleading look but he looked away. “Pretty please. Look, I know Captain America but do I know Steve Rogers?”

Steve glanced back at me. His eyes flickered with the pros and cons of staying or working. He sighed, “Okay, I’ll stay.” I smiled and quickly scooted over to my side letting Steve to lay back down. “I can’t believe I am doing this,” Steve muttered.

“Aw, come on, I know how badly you wanted to stay with me,” I smirked wiggling my eyebrows a bit.

Steve rolled his eyes then mumbled a ‘yeah’ as he pulled me closer. His arms wrapped around my shoulder while my arms found their way to his torso. I did a quick peck on his cheek before snuggling closer. He returned the favor by kissing my forehead and gave me a quick squeeze.

“Sooo, Steven Rogers, what shall we talk about,” I asked.

“I don’t know, what do you want to know?”

I hummed. “Would it be okay to ask you about what your childhood was like? You never really talk much about your life before the serum.”

“Yeah, I can talk about it.” His chest fell as a sigh escaped his lips. “It wasn’t easy. It was only my mother and me back in those days. Well, I had Bucky too. But really it was just me and my mother. Some days we could get by while others we were struggling –“

We talked about our pasts. We told tragedies, we told comedies, and we told each other everything. Our hearts wide opened. Surprisingly, no one disturbed us and we stayed all day in that bed learning about one another. At one point, we were guessing each other’s favorite things. Both of us were sitting up, Steve against the head board while I leaned against the wall. Our bodies created a ninety degree with our legs intertwined in the middle. We were all smiles and laughs. Our answers were mostly jokes to goof around.

“Okay, what’s my favorite color,” Steve asked first.

I tapped my chin humming for dramatic effect. “Red, white, and blue?”

Steve chuckled. “That’s colors, not a color.”

“Not when you’re American.” Steve shook his head but the smile never left his lips. “Okay, it is blue,” I questioned.

“Yes, it is.”

I cheered. “Okay, what about me, what’s my favorite color?”

He paused mimicking my ridiculous actions from earlier causing me to laugh. “Is it rainbow?”

“Nope,” I said popping the ‘p’.

“I know what it is, it’s (favorite color).”

I faked a gasp clapping my hands on my cheeks. “How did you know,” I asked in wonder. We started laughing again because my pajama shirt was stained solid in my favorite color. “Okay, what is my favorite artist/band?”

“Easy, (favorite artist/band). You can’t go a day without singing one of their songs.” I blushed a little at the comment.

Soon the sun set and the moon rose high into the sky. The stars and moon shone their light through the multiple window in the room. Steve and I were laying back down next to each other. I was laying on my stomach with my head turned towards Steve while Steve was on his side facing me. His eyes glowed in the moonlight. A soft smile etched onto my lips as I closed my eyes. I was the epitome of bliss.

Steve’s finger begun tracing shapes and lines onto my back. I sighed loving the sensation his fingers brought, how lightly his was drawing and how each stroke almost meant something. My mind soon picked up on a pattern of the strokes and the repetition.

 _Okay, it is definitely not a picture but words._ Steve writes it again. _I think the first word is I. Maybe three words total._ Steve’s fingers trace the phrase again continually leaving goosebumps in their wake. _Okay, definitely three words. Is that a T? No. Uh, is it a U? Wait, no, it’s a V. Oh, the letters are I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U! I love y- Oh my god!_

A blush warmed my cheeks. Opening my eyes, I see Steve focused on the writing. I pushed myself up and gave Steve a kiss on the cheek. He seemed confused but happy to receive a kiss. Then to clarify his confusion, I said, “I love you, too.”

A smile broke out on his face. Both of his hands grabbed my face and leaned forward stopping with only inches between us, “I love you.” He paused, “Can I kiss you?”

“Absolutely,” I whispered. The kiss was soft and passionate, mimicking all of our emotions. It was the first time we ever said ‘I love you’ to each other. My heart could not stop beating so heavily. Breaking the kiss, we laid down snuggling closer.

“We should do this again,” Steve lazily said.

“Agreed.”


	17. Steve Rogers x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Seeking revenge but Steve trying to stop you

Anger is all you felt. Unbelievable anger. You wanted justice to rain down on those men and women who did this to you. Men and women who claimed to be scientists. Scientists are people who studying or are an expert in a natural or physical field of science. This wasn’t science, this was torture. Scientists who are supposed to do no harm, scientists who are supposed to protect and inform the world. Why did they do this? They weren’t scientists, they were men and women who was greedy for new knowledge. Men and women who tortured and enslaved random people, people they didn’t even bother to learn their names. They weren’t scientists, they were monsters. They played the role of Victor Frankenstein, you and the others taken, played the Monster.

However, you were done playing their sick game. Done being a puppet, a slave, a prisoner only defined by your captures. You needed revenge. You needed to get justice for those who died and for what they did to you and the others because of those men and women were the true monsters. Problem was that you had no clue as to where those cowards ran off to. You escaped, the only one, and ran off not looking back. You only thought about surviving putting as much distance between those monsters and yourself. As luck would have it, you ran directly into the Avengers. They took you in without thinking twice. They helped you with your new abilities, they did everything for you, but they didn’t help you with the thing you wanted the most. Revenge.

They did their best but to you it wasn’t enough. They pulled strings, they called in favors, they widened the search, but it all turned up empty. All you had was your memories and a small paper trail. Every clue you were able to scrape up, you pinned on a corkboard. Every note, every small detail you remembered you written done and pinned to the board. It was chaotic. Neat reports, cut out news clipping, and scribbled notes covered the board. You just needed one more piece, one more clue to connect it all together. You felt it. The time would come very soon, but not soon enough.

A knock on the door interrupted your thoughts. You didn’t bother turning your head, you merely yelled, “Come in!” Your eyes trained on the board hoping the answer was here all along and you just passed over it. Your bedroom door opened and shut. You still didn’t acknowledge whoever it was until they stood next to you. You glanced out of the corner of your eyes to see Steve, “Can I help you, Rogers?”

He stared at the board for a second. He was worried for you, scared of what you might do. He cleared his throat, “I wanted to see how you were doing. Any new breaks in finding those people?” He paused his eyes catching one of your scribbled down notes. It wrote “concrete walls, damp, no windows, one door in and out, underground. They would need a large field to build/ have this type of facility.” He turned facing you, “Are you okay?”

The team has respected your boundaries. They never asked what happened to you, and you only told them the overall idea of what happened never going into detail. With your arms crossed, you only turned your head to address him, “I’m fine. Tired, but fine.”

“You should rest. Take a break from all of this,” he gestured to the board. “We’ll find them.”

“Problem is, Rogers, is that I can’t rest until we find them.”

He sighed, “Try. Okay? You have to trust us, (Y/N). We will find them eventually.”

Eventually. With time. Later. All excuses. You needed to find them now. You shook your head, “Listen, Rogers, I can’t rest. I can’t sleep well knowing those bastards are still out there. Okay? I need them to be stopped then I will sleep soundly.”

His head turned back to the board. “Has Stark and Banner found a cure yet?” He clearly wanted to change the topic, something with more hope. If you were cured, maybe you would stop this twisted hunt for justice.

You scoffed, “Yes, they have. For the hundredth and one time. But like the other hundred times it didn’t work. And it’s not going to work, I’m not curable. I’ve come to terms with that.” You voice small at the end of your sentence. You coughed, “I told them no more tests and no more serums. All I need to do is focus on finding these people.”

“So what? So you can kill these people? Beat them until their recognizable?” He crossed his arms. He never supported the idea of you going after these people. Actually, the whole team didn’t like it, but Steve always took it the hardest. It felt more personal to him.

“Then what the hell am I supposed to do, Rogers?” You growled out his name. “Did you forget that these people took my life away? That I can’t go back to the life I had! That I can’t be normal ever again! Have you forgotten what I truly look like now because of those bastards?” You faced Steve head on. You stood taller and took a deep breath welcoming in your other side.

The real you.

Shadows from around the room stretched creeping towards you. The shadows crawled up your legs wrapping around your body. The shadows grew darker, thicker, like clouds masking the transformation. Similar to a cocoon, a cocoon made of shadows. Sleek black wings was the first to sprout out of the clouds of shadows. The night sky, textured like leather, cold to the touch. As the clouds pulled back, the horns was the second to be spotted. Thick, dark horns that started near your hairline curling up and over your head. When the clouds disappeared your monstrous form was shown. Your hand and feet were grotesque claws. Your skins was like a void sapping any color. It was only shadows and the night sky. Shadows still clung as wisps flicked around your figure. Your eyes were pools are tar. No other color shone. It was as if your pupils spilled filling every corner. This is who you are now. A monster created by shadows.

You were a foot taller than Steve. You now looked down at Steve. “This is who I am, Rogers.” Your voice lower but airy. It was as if the shadows carried your voice.

“I know, (Y/N). I –“ God, you hated the way he was looking at you. Others looked at you with a mix of horror and anger. Steve looked at you with pity and sorrow. _I don’t want his pity_.

“No, you don’t know! You don’t understand! By body is comfortable in this horrible form. I can’t look at the face I only ever known without being irritated. My normal, wait no, my _human_ form feels like wearing a hot itch winter coat in the middle of the desert. I desperately want to take it off, but I know I shouldn’t. This is who I am. I am a monster all because of those scientists.” You huffed slightly out of breath.

“(Y/N), I – “ Steve tried to find the words, but in that moment everything was eluding him. He wanted to say everything was alright, he wanted to say not to worry, and he wanted to say he was sorry for what happened to you, but he just couldn’t. You heard it all before. All from him and from the others.

“Rogers, if you don’t have any new information regarding the scientists then please leave my room,” you muttered turning back to the corkboard. This time you stared down at it.

“(Y/N),” he tried.

“Goodbye, Rogers.”

Steve opened his mouth once before closing it. Steve left without saying another words, he only shuffled out of the room and shut the door behind him.

It wasn’t until weeks later, possibly a month later, that you were able to locate the scientists. You didn’t tell the team, you simply left. You mind solely focused on your sweet justice these people would soon receive. They moved to a different underground bunker in the middle of the country. A quiet place to keep conducting their twisted experiments. When you arrived it was middle of the night. The moonless, cloudy night. No stars, no light shone. In your shadow form, you watched from the tree line. You watched as two guards with guns protected the only entrance and exit. Your heart pounded in your chest anticipating the fight that will come.

 _I’m coming for you_.

Without waiting anymore, you ran. The guards fired at you but the bullets bounced off. You lifted your claws and in one swing knocked back both guards. You were strong, strength that matched and surpassed the Hulk. Your skin invincible, nothing could break it. With these powers, you broke into the facility easily. More guards and soldiers poured from every corner, but you didn’t care about them. Your mission was on those scientists. The scientists that were in the middle of the bunker.

Then you found it. A large sleek metal door. Soldiers and guards laid behind you in a perfect trail. Some unconscious, some laid in absolute pain, and a few dead. You were about to add more to the mix. You lifted you fist high above your head and brought them down hard and fast on the door. Nothing. No dent. No mark of any kind. You glared. You tried again. Nothing. You clawed at the door. No scratches. You screamed in frustrations punching and scratching wildly at the door. You huffed out of breath, but you saw something. A very shallow dent that twinkled from other overhead lights. You began to whale on the door again when a voice shouted from behind you.

“(Y/N)!” Steve. 

Your hands stopped resting on the cool metal. _No, they weren’t supposed to find me yet_. You didn’t turn around when you spoke, “Am I safe to assume that the rest of the team is with you?”

“Yes, but they’re outside. I’m the only one that came in,” Steve answered.

You glanced over your shoulder to see Steve in his Captain America uniform, however, he was missing his helmet and his shield was strapped to his back. He didn’t to fight, he wanted to make peace. “Why are you here, Rogers?” You turned your whole body around facing Steve straight on.

“To stop you, (Y/N). I came here to stop you from making a terrible mistake,” Steve said taking one step closer.

You rolled your eyes. “Are you going to say revenge will bring me nothing? That I won’t find peace? That I’ll be a shell of my former self? All that bullshit.”

“Yes, I am. This is not who you are, (Y/N).”

“Rogers, you barely know me! I’ve lived with you guys for, what, like six months? If that. That’s not that long. Not long enough to truly get to know someone.”

“It is. It’s enough time to get to know you and know that this is not who you are or what you want to do.”

“You clearly don’t know me. This is all I wanted for the past six months!” You looked over your shoulder to the metal door. The door being one of the things keeping you from what you want most. The other being Steve. “These people deserve this. They wanted a monster, so I’m giving them a monster,” you explained. You wanted him to see why you needed to do this. Maybe you could convince him and he will leave you be.

“Maybe they do, but this is not the way to do it,” Steve calmly stated.

“It is! It’s the only way! I have to do it!” You glared stepping towards Steve. If you had to, you will fight him.

“Why? Why is it the only way?” Steve countered.

“Because – “ You couldn’t form the words together. “You wouldn’t understand, just leave Rogers.”

“No, tell me, (Y/N). Tell why you need this.”

How can you tell Steve everything they did to you? Every pain you went through. All the physical, mental, and emotional pain. You couldn’t. Not, not without falling apart. You needed to do this. You needed this fire. You took a deep breath, “I need this, Steve. I need this anger, all this rage.”

He stepped forward. “Why? Why hold onto all of that anger?”

Your shoulders slumped. “Please, don’t make me say it,” you whispered.

“You have to talk to me, (Y/N). I won’t understand if you don’t talk,” Steve said. His voice soothing. You only looked away. Your eyes finding wonder on the ground. “Please, (Y/N), talk to me. Why are you holding onto all of this anger?”

You squeezed your fists, you could feel your claws trying to break through your skin. “Because without this anger I would be nothing!” You stared at Steve directly in the eye. “Without this anger, I would be a mess. I would finally look at my situation and see that I can never go back to my life before. I would drown in my sorrows and be nothing. This anger keeps me going, it keeps me feeling anything but sorrow. It’s keeping me alive.”

“What about after this? After you kill those people, what are you going to do?” Steve pressed.

You mumbled, “I don’t know.”

“What were you going to do?”

“I don’t know! I never thought about afterwards! I only focused on this.”

Steve took another step forward. A few feet separated the two of you. “We can help you, (Y/N). The rest of the team cares about you, we don’t want to see you get hurt or do anything rash.”

“So what? We capture these people and put them on trial? I become an Avenger and make the world a better place?” Your sarcasm high and your hopes low. You shook your head, “I can’t. I’m not strong enough. I’m not built for that kind of life.”

“You will be. With all of our help, you will be the best person on our team.” So hopeful and optimistic. “When you first came with us, you only said that there was others, other people who was taken and tested on. You could find them and help them. They will need someone who went through the same struggles to help them. They will need someone to look up to, someone to guide them.”

Your throat clenched. “And what if I need some guiding?”

Steve stood directly in front of you. He placed a hand over top of your own. You expected him to flinch at the contact of your skin, but he didn’t. He gripped your hand despite the long claws that could easily carve into his skin. “Then we will be there to help you. You don’t have to do this alone, I will always be there for you.” 


	18. Thor x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Thor sweeping you off your feet

As a child, I always had a fascination with flying. Not necessarily airplanes or helicopter, but people. People who defied laws of gravity and logic. I wanted to soar high into the sky and touch the clouds. I wanted massive wings that could carry me anywhere I pleased. Or just willed myself into the air with only a thought.

Then I grew up.

I had to get a job, start a career, get a house, pay rent and mortgages, pay more bills, and etc. However, fate put me into the direction of SHEILD and when SHEILD dissipated I was thrusted into the life of an Avenger. Being with all of these super humans was simply awe-inspiring. Tony, Rhodey, Thor, Sam, and Vision all defied gravity in their own ways. Together they all reignited my childhood wish to fly high. Especially Thor. Maybe it was because he could fly all due to a magical hammer. Or maybe it was because his good looks.

One day, Thor and I decided to do some training together. Mostly hand to hand combat. During our water break, I spotted Mjolnir in the corner of the room. A flash of the blue sky with puffy white clouds appeared in my mind. Trying to act as causal as possible, I asked, “Thor, what is it like to fly?”

“What?” Thor glanced at me quizzically.

“Flying.” I pointed to Mjolnir. “What is it like to fly?”

Following my finger to Mjolnir, Thor nodded in understatement. He didn’t speak at first, I could see his mind thinking about how to describe it correctly. “It’s magical. It’s like having a trustworthy friend who is always there to help you. The higher Mjolnir pulls me the more certain I become that it will protect me at all costs.” He smiled softly to himself. He paused turning to me knitting his eyebrows together, “Does that make sense?”

I smiled, “Absolutely.”

Thor returned the smile then walked closer to me with a spark in his eyes. “Can I ask why the sudden interest?”

 _It’s not sudden._ I shrugged nonchalantly, “I suppose I always thought about it when I see you flying off to battle or around HQ.” _I literally think about this every day._ “I guess I always had an interest to fly since I was a kid.” _Half of my birthday wishes as a kid consisted of wishing for wings or the power of flight._

Thor nodded in agreement, “It is a marvelous thing to witness and truly remarkable to be able to achieve.”

“You stole the words right out of my mouth.” Thor stared at me for a minute not saying a word. “What? Do I have something on my face?” I wiped my face thinking I got rid of something Thor was staring at.

“Oh, no, there was nothing on your face. I was merely in deep thought,” Thor reassured me.

“Oh okay. Do you want to start training again?”

“Uh, yes, let’s.”

After that day, Thor started to act strange around me. He would continue to ask about my thoughts on flying and other similar topics which was nice but somewhat off-putting. It was nice to talk about my own personal desire even if farfetched, I suppose talking about reminded of my childhood and always put me into a nostalgic mood. Once I started talking about it, I would add stories about my childhood or other stories that tied together. But it was strange. Strange because he kept pushing me on the prospect of flying. Did I really want to try to fly? Of course, I did. Was I afraid of heights? A little but at least I can say I tried flying at least once. Yet, in the back of my mind I always had the same thought as to how I would actually fly which Thor never seemed to answer.

Then one day, Thor asked me to meet him outside in front of HQ. He said he would be out in a minute but needed to grab something. Confused yet excited, I did what I was told. _Maybe he was going to tell me something. Maybe, he was going to take me a picnic. I don’t know, maybe I’m just a hopeless romantic thinking too much into it._

My thoughts bounced around my head constantly. Deep in my thoughts, I didn’t notice the scenery change at first. What I did notice was something lifting me up and away. Immediately, my mind went into Avenger’s mode to try to defend against any attack when a voice stopped me.

“(Y/N), you’re safe,” Thor stated.

“Thor?” That’s when I realized one of his arms was wrapped around me waist. A cool chill wiggled down my spine. Wind whipped around my ears. My feet dangled. Looking around, I saw it. Endless blue sky. My eyes looked downward seeing the Avengers HQ shrinking in size, green landscape expanding, and the city appearing in the distance.

“Oh my god,” I blurted out. My arms squeezed Thor both for security and out of excitement.

With my head resting of Thor’s chest, I could hear his low chuckle vibrate against my ear. “I thought you might enjoy this,” Thor said. “But I want to show you more.”

Thor directed Mjolnir forward. Slowly. Thor and I soared in the sky together. Amazed and dazed. That would be the best way to describe how I felt. My mind drank up all of the surroundings both above and below hoping to commit everything to memory. A wonderful memory to hold onto and treasure for forever.

Avengers HQ faded behind us giving way to the green landscape that surrounded the building. The trees appeared as handful of green lollipops. A black ribbon cut through the trees. The road leading in and out of HQ. The landscape shifted as more houses and building appeared. Dollhouses was the first word that came to mind. Dollhouses, with their little doll families, on green carpet with crisscrossing black ribbons. Toy cars parked on the side as others drove in multiple directions. People, miniature people, resembling a colony of ants constantly moving and squished together.

Looking upwards was the opposite. The hustle of the world below always gave movement for the eyes to watch but above was peaceful, relaxed, simply colors. Endless blue sky, a slight color shift of reds and oranges that hugged the sun, white and grey clouds scattered, and an occasional airplane or flock of birds in the distance. Tranquility and simplicity above the wild and somewhat chaotic world below.

“Well, what do you think of flying,” Thor asked.

“What do I think? I think this is amazing! Everything looks so different! The city and the people are so small and the sky is just more beautiful up close. Ugh, I could stay up here forever,” I gushed.

Thor chuckled, “I’m glad you like it.” He paused. “However, I think it’s best to turn back now. The team might begin to worry about us.”

Slight disappointment coursed through me. I wanted to stay much longer, but Thor was right. “Of course, but we go back slowly,” I replied. A smirk on my lips as I turned my head to Thor.

He returned the smirk, “Slow is good.”

Taking our time, the two of us made it back to HQ without anyone raising alarms. When we landed Thor and I let go of each other but didn’t move away. My heart raced from the experience, my body filled with adrenaline, and a grin was plastered on my face. _I actually flew. Well, with the help of Thor_.

“Well, thank you for the experience,” I said.

“You’re welcome,” Thor replied. “Maybe, we can do it again sometime.”

“I’d love that.” I stared at Thor, both of us sharing the same excited grin. “I mean who doesn’t love to be swept off their feet by a caped hero.”


	19. Thor x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Lifting Mjolnir

The Avengers always shed light in desperate and dark times. A beacon of hope. To be an Avengers is to value the life of others above your own, to put aside your own selfish needs and to rescues those in a crisis. No matter the odds. The Avengers were more than heroes, they were a symbol of the best of people, the best of humanity.

You, however, were not a hero.

You were an assassin. Hired by anyone willing to pay to do horrible deeds. You’ve killed, you’ve tortured, you’ve terrorized. Organizations have crumbled under your hands, leaders slaughtered, cities and towns sent into chaos. This was your life for the longest time. Living in the darkest shadows never daring to step into the light. And why would you? You knew nothing else, so why change? You only knew the fifth of people, their dirty secrets they pretend that didn’t exist, and simply how the world truly operates through unspeakable acts.

That was your view of the world. At least, until they found you.

The Avengers heard of your talents and skill, of your deeds and was going to stop you. As if you were going to stop them. You knew you were the worse of the worse. Everyone needs to pay for their crimes and you thought your time had come. However, another assassin pitied you and their course of action shifted from dealing justice to showing faith in you and your damaged sense of humanity.

It took months for you to open up to the group, and even more months until real friendships were formed. But. You would never considered yourself a part of this team, you would never considered yourself an Avenger. That was a title worthy of someone better than you. Someone who saved people daily. You were just an ex-assassin taking one step at a time to change your ways. Slowly walking out of the shadows.

_I don’t deserve this. I don’t deserve their kindness. I don’t deserve to be on this team. Why do they insist on helping me? I’m a killer. A murderer. Nothing more. I’m not an Avenger. No matter if they keep telling me that I am._

Thought after thought bombarded your mind. Thoughts of your past, thought of your worthlessness, thoughts of this new heroic lifestyle. The team seemed to enjoy your company, loved seeing your progress as a friend and newest team member, yet there was a constant nagging thought that it would all end abruptly. Why did they spend their time on reforming an assassin? Why show you kindness when all you have done is destroy countless people lives?

You grunted as your fists whaled on the punching bag. It was late into the night and you couldn’t sleep. Those distracting thought played endlessly in your head that you needed a way to vent. A way to release your frustration and anger, your doubts and fears.

“Ah, (Y/N), what are you doing here,” a voice called out from behind you.

Steady your breath, you turned around seeing Thor, God of Thunder, staring at you curiously. Similar to you, he was in workout clothes that could double as pajamas. However, he carried an additional item, Mjolnir.

“I could as you the same thing,” you answered as you shuffled over to a nearby bench. You picked up your water bottle taking a swig then wiped your face with a towel.

Thor nodded, “I came here to train and it seems that you had a similar idea.”

You cocked an eyebrow at him. “This late at night?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” he answered with your same reply moments ago. With an added smirk.

“Touché.”

Thor strolled over the simulation room attached to the gym. A room constructed by Tony and Bruce to create a more realistic approach to help with battling enemies on the field. Drones that shot stun lasers, obstacles that popped up, and dummies that attacked. It was impressive. A simulation for all to use and expand their training. Thor stood at the control panel and put in a certain setting. For him, more drones and obstacles to increase his skill with his hammer.

As Thor walked into the room, you simply sat down on the bench and began to watch. Occasionally taking sips of water. Thor was magnificent. He had absolute control of his hammer. He once threw it forward landing a direct it on one drone then summoned it back only to duck at the last minute to hit a dummy sneaking up behind him. Amazing.

_Damn, if only I could do that. Swing around that mighty hammer. Fly high above into the clouds. See the hope shine on people’s faces when I come into view with the hammer._

You snorted shaking your head.

_As if Mjolnir would like me. Find a killer like me worthy._

Your gaze dropped to the floor in front of you. You could remember all of those days when people begged for mercy, pleaded with you as your gun was trained on them, the desperation in their eyes. You were a monster. Nothing was going to change. Working with the Avengers will not erase your sins so easily.

“(Y/N), are you okay?”

Your head jerked upwards to see Thor staring down at you. His heavy breathing the only sign of his recent session in the simulation room. You sighed leaning back on the bench, “Yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking.”

“May I ask of what?”

You pursed your lips. “It’s nothing. Just random thoughts that don’t mean anything.”

Thor stared at you for a moment. “Perhaps you should go to bed. Rest while you can.”

“No, I’m good. Working out clears my head and besides I’m not that tired anyway.” A lie. You were exhausted but your thoughts, your memories of your past life, would not leave you alone long enough for you to close your eyes and relax.

“Well, how about we spar,” Thor asked. “It seems ideal seeing how we are both here at this unusual hour.”

“Really? You want to spar?”

“If only you wish too.”

You cocked your head pondering for a moment. “Okay, let’s do it, Mr. God of Thunder.”

“Wonderful, but if you will excuse me for a moment it seems I forgot a drink,” Thor stated before walking out of the gym.

You hummed in wonder as you watched Thor walk away. You stood up and shuffled over to the fighting mats only to trip over a bulky object. Curse words flew out of your mouth as you stood up again finding the culprit to be Mjolnir. Mjolnir in all of its glory resting in the middle of the gym at this late hour with only you around. It had such a simplistic appearance: silver metallic rectangular head, brown leather handle with a strap attached on the end. Simplistic yet so powerful. Forged by a dwarf star. Nothing can match it. However, the hammer was the ultimate judge who decided whether those who are worthy can wield its power. Not just anyone can wield its unimaginable power.

You glanced back at the exit. Thor was still gone. Your eyes wondered back over to the all mighty judge, but were you willing to know the answer? Are you on the path to salivation? To be a person who spreads hope? Or are you simply an assassin playing the role of hero? A pathetic villain trying to hide behind a mask. You bit your lips are you stared at the hammer.

 _I have to know_.

You gripped the leather handle. Your knuckles turned white as you tightened your grip as fears and doubts trickled down your spine. Your heart pounded against your chest. You growled in frustration, “Come on just do it!”

But you didn’t move. The fear consuming you. The fear that you were nothing more than an assassin, a killer, trying hopelessly to play the hero. You wanted to be a hero. You wanted people to look at you and immediately feel safe. You wanted to use your skill for good. You wanted to march alongside with other heroes as equals. You wanted to be a hero. You wanted to be an Avenger.

“Dammit!” You yelled. “Lift it already! You are an Avenger!”

Squeezing your eyes shut, you tugged on the hammer. You panicked when you felt resistance, but soon you were standing tall. No longer hunched over clutching Mjolnir’s handle. Opening your eyes, you see Mjolnir in your grip. You are worthy.

A cry left your lips as a single tear escaped. You quickly wiped it away with your free hand. Moving Mjolnir around you find it surprisingly light. Nearly weightless. Swinging it around, you chuckled to yourself. A massive smile plastered on your face, you whispered, “I’m really an Avenger now.”

“You always were.”

Spinning around you see Thor standing a few feet away with a smile on his face. You immediately dropped the hammer as if you were a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Thor walked forward summoning the hammer which it gladly obeyed.

“I knew you could lift Mjolnir,” Thor smiled at you.

You blinked. “You knew?”

“Yes, that’s why I left it here. I hoped you would try and lift it to see your worth like how I see it and how the team sees it,” Thor explained. “You are an exceptional person, (Y/N). Do not let your past define you. You are too hard on yourself, but your heart is in the right place which is all that matters. You are an Avenger, do not forget that.”

“Thank you, Thor,” you mumbled. A blush dusted your cheeks.

“You are very welcome.”

Silence passed over the two of you. “Tony is going to be so jealous,” you joked but quickly paused. “Wait, does this mean I can use Mjolnir too?”

Thor chuckled, “Absolutely.” He extend Mjolnir towards you. “Care to try?”

You smiled and extend your hand. Mjolnir leapt from Thor’s hand into yours. You took a couple steps back regaining your balance. Thor chuckled at you being nearly knocked over. You laughed along with him. “This has to be a dream,” you whispered in disbelief as you studied Mjolnir.

“No, (Y/N), it isn’t.” Thor answered. “You are worthy of Mjolnir. Worthy to wield its power. Worthy to be a part of this team. Worthy to be called a hero, worthy to be an Avenger.”


	20. Tony Stark x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Tony proposing to you

Tony Stark, the genius billionaire philanthropist, always had a knack for the wow factor. Which is honestly a complete understand. Everything he did was grand and suave. Just like him. Maybe that’s what made me fall in love him. Or maybe that his confident loud persona hid his truly gentle and caring nature. Being with Tony Stark was always a surprise and never boring. And I wouldn’t change anything. Maybe, that’s why his proposal was supposed to reflect his style. Heavy on the was. ****

First, he tried to take me out to an expensive dinner for the evening.

“Tony, do we really have to go out to dinner tonight? Why not stay in and do take out, watch a movie and snuggle,” I suggested while nudging his shoulder. Although I stated those things, in reality, I was a little lazy to go get dressed up for the occasion. I was in my comfy clothes with little regard for my appearance.

“Come on, it’ll be fun. Us. Alone. Together with delicious food,” Tony replied back.

Food my one weakness. “Alright,” I sighed.

Tony smiled, “Great! Now go make yourself presentable. We’re leaving before six.”

I returned later with the right attire for a formal dinner. Looking like I always belonged with the rich and famous. Walking back into the living room, I find Tony dressed in a black suit but his tie was skewed and he was pacing about. I could hear him mumbling to himself.

“Tony, are you okay,” I asked, as worry started to plant seeds into my mind. Tony turned around and his nervous demeanor melted away.

He let out a low whistle. “You look stunning,” he whispered walking closer to me to give me a peck on the lips.

“Thanks, you don’t look to bad yourself,” I commented as a fixed his tie. I stared at him for a moment and I just knew something was off. “Tony, is something wrong?”

“What? No, nothing’s wrong. Come on, we need to go or we are going to miss our reservations.”

The restaurant was beautiful with this elegant atmosphere: dim lighting, private tables, and even a singer whose voice added to the intimate moment. The food was spectacular and everything seemed to be perfect. Until dessert. My attention was directed to Tony, whose nerves seemed to be return, and I hardly noticed our waiter walking over. I especially didn’t see how the waiter tripped over a pushed out chair but I did notice when chocolate mousse landed all over me. It was chaos in seconds. Tony shouted nonsense about suing and random things about the Avengers as the waiter profusely apologized. It took a few minutes but I was able to calm both Tony and the waiter knowing it was only an accident. We paid and left our little romantic mousse covered corner behind.

Next, Tony suggested for us to have a romantic picnic.

“Tony, are you sure? Why not just watch a movie or something,” I suggested again. We were standing in our shared bedroom. Mousse still clung to my hair and body.

“No, we are going to have a romantic evening, so go clean yourself up and meet me on the roof,” he stated then walked away.

Rolling my eyes at his shenanigans, I begrudgingly did what I was told. Cleaning myself up, I change into jeans and a t-shirt and was happily mousse free. I made my way up the building to the roof to find Tony standing in the middle of the roof with a bottle of champagne in his hand. He still wore his suit but discarded the jacket and tie and had his sleeves rolled up. There was blankets and pillows nestled together with little candles scattered around that was laid before me. I even spotted small handheld desserts to one side of the blankets. I was impressed.

I smiled at Tony, “This is beautiful. I love it.” Seeing the desserts again, I joked, “But I don’t know if I want any desserts after the whole fiasco at dinner.” Tony’s eye grow wide at my comment, completely missing my joke. I quickly responded, “Kidding, I’m just kidding. I always have room for dessert.”

Tony sighed in relief. I gave him a once over again, he was nervous again. And I didn’t understand why. This wasn’t our first date, we’ve been together for years so why was he so nervous tonight. “Tony, I’m going to ask you again. Are you okay? Is something wrong? You have been on edge all night.”

“I’m fine, here let’s open up this bottle,” Tony beamed, again ignoring my questions. However, his happiness lasted only a few seconds. He popped the bottle opened unknowingly sending the cap directly into my eye. I hissed at the pain and covered my eye with my hands. Tears were streaming down one side of my face. Tony rushed over leaving the bottle next to the blankets, “Oh my god, I am so sorry! Are you okay?”

I actually started to laugh at the whole scenario, “First, the dessert and now the champagne. Maybe the food is telling me something.” I stared at Tony through my one good eye, he didn’t seem to like the joke too much. He still had concern written all over his face. “Tony, I’m fine really. If anyone asks how I got a black eye I’ll say I beat up a mugger for you.” Still nothing, not even a twitch of a smile on his lips. “I mean between you and me, I am definitely more likely to defend you,” I try to joke some more. God, I wanted him to smile instead of worrying.

Tony doesn’t laugh or smile. He turned away and begun pacing about running his fingers through his hair. My one good eye tried to follow his movements. “This was supposed to be a wonderful night,” he mumbled. “It was _the_ night.” He glanced at me once again. “Now, you have had mousse thrown at you and you were given a black eye from me.

“Tony, what are you talking about?” I walked forward placing both my hands on his shoulders to stop him from pacing.

Tony looked at me flickering from my good eye to my bad one. His face etched in sorrow. Dropping his head, he pulled something out of his pocket then showed me his hand. A small black velvet box. My heart skipped a beat. He opened the box reveal a simple ring inside.

“Our initial are engraved on the inside,” he mumbled.

Now, tears flowed freely on both sides of my face. I throw my arms around Tony’s shoulders and gave him a peck on the cheek. “Yes,” I whispered.

“But I didn’t even ask you yet.”

“You didn’t need to.”

“But this was supposed to be a romantic memorable night,” Tony argued.

“Oh, it is definitely going to be memorable.”


End file.
